False Facade
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Part 1: Saria, the Mayor's granddaughter, is confused when she is shifted from her life to the past. As time goes on she meets people that shouldn't exist and through them a world opens that she has only read about in games and books. The day she learns a terrible truth is the day her world tips over the edge and she has to survive through it while losing everything dear to her.
1. 1: Gentle Wind and Cinnamon Cookies

**Author: First person view story. ****The picture is a ceiling tile that I drew when I was in school.** Enjoy.**  
**

**Disclaimer; I do not own RE, just most of this story.**

* * *

**July 9, 2010 (1:30 PM).**

It was all.. a game, right? It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Why would someone say such a thing? It was all just a visual manipulation, played out by one's thoughts and imagination, from their mind.. right?

How could I have been so wrong? Why couldn't I see the truth that was so close within my grasp? It had alluded me until the bitter end.. The bitter end, you ask?

Let's just say.. things didn't turn out right. Nothing was correct again. A future that should have been filled with happiness was shredded, replaced by the abyss of torment and agony, stripped away by pain.. and lies.

The taunting realization of one's life flashing before their eyes? Of a light at the end of a tunnel? That's all true. It's not a lie. It's reality.

I doubt anyone else was aware at the time.

But I'm probably confusing you with my twisted.. written words. Would you like to hear my story? It's not a good story, especially for someone with a faint heart. You have to be strong.

Especially with a dark soul.. like mine.. Do you doubt my words?

It's true. I became 'twisted'. I became.. tainted.

I'm sure you're interested in hearing my tale, so I should probably get started with it.

Let me start from the beginning, when everything was filled with the facade of happiness and tranquility. With peace.

It was a warm, sunny day, mid-summer, around.. July 9th, 2010. This particular day was very mild in degrees, around 80. Typical, right, for a summer day? Yeah. I was a sophomore in high school.. and it was summer break.

I was sitting beneath the old oak tree atop the green hill close by my home. You see.. I live with my mother, my father, and my two brother's, a small family with the last name Wesker. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Sharing the same last name as a famous fictional character.. I thought it was cool at the time.

Marissa, my mother, was a typical housewife with a 'sense of fashion', as the towns people said. Oh, right.. I lived in this small city for as long as I could remember, though the name isn't important. I was more fascinated by the rolling hills, the crescent tops of the large mountains.. and the shimmering waves of the rivers at the end of the valley. School was just a distraction to me.

My father, Mark, was a travelling merchant. He dealt with all sorts of goods, keeping the family from starvation, but then again mother was rich. She came from the prestige family called Winchester. You may not know of them, but in our area they were famous for their hands in the power-battle. My grandfather was the mayor of the city. Odd how a merchant and the mayor's daughter get hitched.

But either way, back to my family. My two brother's.. Nolan and Derick. Nolan's the oldest. He was four years older then me. Derick, on the other hand, was 2 years younger then me. I was in the middle. Nolan was in the military. He was always off in some war, fighting for our protection here in America. Derick was studying to be a school teacher. He loved school, being an 8th grader at the time.

Let me write this.. as if I was there again. I'm going to relive it all.. just for you. So you'll understand what I went through.

Back to the story..

I remember the distinct warmth of the sun.. the gentle breeze, the swaying of the tree branches and the sweet smell of cinnamon.

I nestled back against the tree's bark, nibbling on a cinnamon cookie that my mother had cooked an hour or so before. I had a book in my free hand, open, my eyes scanning the words of interest.

Oh. That reminds me. I should describe 'me' as I was back then. This memory is from when I was 15, soon to turn 16. Sophomore, remember. I had worn a simple white and gold dress that extended to just above my knees, without straps, snugly fitted to my slender form. Gold trimmed white sandals hugged my feet. My hair was an extremely light brown, bordering between white and tan, reaching down just a bit past my bare shoulders. My skin was a typical shade of pink, neither tan nor pale. My eyes.. are as blue as the ocean.

I favored this outfit through my youthful years, but it wasn't that odd to wear a dress on a warm day.

My blue orbs had scanned the pages as I flipped through them, chewing bits of my cookie.

A sudden shaking sensation rattled my back as the tree shook. It wasn't a thick tree, so a strong man could easily shake it if he tried.

I jumped to my feet, whipping around to glare at the person responsible; Derick.

**"Hey sis!"** He was grinning, but why?

**"What. Do. You. Want?"** I snarled through gritted teeth. I honestly hated to be interrupted while reading, especially as involved in it as I had been.

He just kept grinning. **"The festival is about to start. You're going to miss it."** But as soon as he finished that sentence, his grin became a frown.

**"What's wrong?"** I asked, suddenly concerned. He rarely frowned.

**"Uncle Frank's here."** He muttered, looking away while rubbing at his arm. He was clad in simple black jogging pants, along with a black short-sleeved shirt.

My expression turned sour, a glare flashing across my features. **"Great. Him."** I sighed. **"Let's get this over with, shall we?"** I grumbled, grabbing up my box of cookies and stalking past my younger sibling.

**"Sis.. please don't do anything rash this time, ok?"** Derick was walking beside me, snatching the box from me to carry. I let him. I shut my book, the marker between my current pages.

'Last time' was when I had gotten so mad at my uncle that I punched him square across the face. His nose bled like a river.

**"For your sake I'll try to be on my _best_ behavior."** I glanced towards him. Derick knew how much I hated uncle Frank. **"But if he says anything.. I won't play nice."**

Let me explain the situation with my dearest uncle.

The bastard hated me. He hated my guts. He hated that I was the only daughter of Marissa. You see, Frank is the oldest child of my grandfather, the mayor. Let's just say our relationship.. was horrible and the feeling was mutual. Every time he saw me he basically tried to play 'pick on', which is where he downgrades me not only because of my gender.. but because of how different I was compared to my family.

There had been one time, when I was a bit younger, the start of my freshman year.. and he had struck me for yelling back at him. Awful, right? Yeah.

I never forgave him, nor will I ever. I got my revenge for it afterwards with a clever prank I pulled. Suffice to say that he didn't suspect me of it. He doesn't think I'm smart enough.

But anyway.

That's the gist of our 'family relationship', but I don't let it bother me too much in general. Just when he shows up, really.

This particular day, mind you, was a very bad day. It was the town's festival for the Fourth of July. A bit late, yeah, but it was traditional. Five days after the actual holiday.

I remember Derick sighing heavily at my words, nodding. He understood.. and with Nolan gone over-seas.. I had to defend myself. In the past, Nolan would stand up for me. Frank never challenged Nolan. He was a lot stronger then our uncle, due to his military training, but when Nolan was gone.. Frank doubled his efforts against me.

We quickened our pace, arriving at the base of the hill and at the secondary street from the outskirts of town. We walked down it, in silence. Our home was just a few blocks over. A bit of a walk, but it helped us stay fit.

It didn't take long before we were stepping up the stairs to our two-story brick home, but just as I had raised my hand to grab the knob.. it had vanished, replaced by the grinning face of my _beloved_ uncle.

**"Oh, Derick! My dear boy, you've grown!"** The deranged older man had said, scooping up my brother for a hug. I stepped past them both, heading towards the staircase that would take me to my room, but his voice made me stop in my tracks. **"Saria, dearest, come here."** When he spoke my name.. I hated it instantly.

You see, I was given a Hebrew name from my father, who was part such. My name meant 'a princess', but I was far from that.

I turned my body towards him, one hand touching the railing of the steps. I narrowed my cool blue orbs onto the man, arching an eyebrow at him. What the heck did he want from me?

**"What?"** I snorted my reply, not bothering to step towards him. Derick was standing beside him, looking at his feet like a beaten dog, but he was just nervous. He hated that our uncle picked on me, but he was too scared to stand up. I didn't mind it, though. I didn't want to drag him into this mess.

**"Saria, I said come _here_."** Frank ordered. He gestured in front of him, expecting me to comply.

I didn't move. **"I'm not a dog."** I snapped back to his 'order'.

**"You might as well be."** He scoffed, striding forth to grab my arm just above the elbow. He dragged me towards the dining room, where no one was, and towards the wall. He shoved me into it, pinning my chest to it with a hand on my back. I snarled angrily, pushing against the wall and his hand, but he was stronger.

**"You heed me well, young lady. You will not disobey me. You will listen to what I say or I'll have Marissa get rid of you."** He spoke into my ear, a dark note to his voice.

**"You.. wouldn't dare."** I whispered back, my eyes wide. I knew what he was referring to. Adoption.. or worse.

He had never mentioned adoption before. This must have been a newly devised plan to taunt me with.

**"Try me, Saria."** I shook my head at this. **"Good girl. Now go to your room and do not come down."** I simply nodded my head as he released me, giving me a firm push towards the doorway. I slipped through it, brushing past Derick who stood by the steps.

**"Saria-"** He tried to stop me, but I was already up the stairs, rushing down the hallway and into my room, the door slamming shut behind me.

It might not seem like much.. but this was only the beginning of my world. Do you still want to hear it all?

It just gets worse from here on out, growing in darkness with each turn of a page.. just like a twisted novel. There is no good ending, no 'happily ever after', no prince charming to save me. This is a story of betrayal, of destruction, of demons.

This is not a fairy tale.

Still care?


	2. 2: Festival Lure and Wishful Thinking

**July 9, 2010 (3:00 PM).**

The warmth was replaced with a chilly temperature as the clouds rolled in. Today was supposed to change swiftly... and so it was. I could tell it was chilly because my window was open, allowing the colder breeze to slide into my room, to which I paid no mind to.

I was angry, but I had every right to be. Uncle Frank was here.. and my life was just not turning positive.. and some churning in my stomach.. some fleetingly simple feeling inside me.. told me it was just going to get worse. Who would have thought this was going to prove true? Heh, my luck, I guess.

The famous Wesker luck.

I heard a soft knock on my door, bringing me back to reality. I had been buried in my thoughts of my childhood with my father. I rose from my bed, stepping towards the door. I placed an ear against the wooden frame, listening for whoever was on the other side. **"Who is it?"** I asked softly.

**"Um.. sis.. it's me."** Derick's voice came from the hallway.

I opened the door, allowing him to enter by stepping back. Once he was inside, I shut the door behind him. **"Yeah?"** I questioned his intrusion. I was still upset from the encounter with Frank, which had been an hour before.

**"Don't let.. Frank get to you. He's just.. a pathetic man.. Nothing like father or mother."** He folded his arms against his chest, a frown curling his lips.

I smiled. **"Thanks, Derick, but it's alright. I'm fine."** He could tell I was lying.

**"If you say so."** He didn't press further. Me and Derick had this.. sort of.. understanding, I guess you could say. He knew when not to press me.

I nodded, turning towards my window. I walked over to it, sitting on the bench, my elbows resting along the bottom part. I cupped my cheeks, releasing a heavy sigh.

**"You ok?"** Derick probably knew that was a stupid question to ask, but yet he did. I nodded once more, hearing his feet shuffle as he moved closer to me. He sat down beside me, turning his body to face me. **"Your friend called while you were at the oak. She was curious to know if you wanted to join her at the festival later on."** He said.

I blinked, turning my head to face him, though my fingers were still grazing against my cheeks. **"Huh? Really?"** He smiled at this.

**"Yeah. She said she was inviting Dimitri, too."** His smiled widened.

**"Sounds like Adela to me."** I smiled fondly in remembrance of my two good friends. They were really the only other people I associated with aside from my brothers and a few relatives. Heck, even Aunt Ericka, by marriage, was decent company compared to the rest of my family.

You see.. I should probably tell a bit about the family tree. It's kind of important. I'm going to have to explain them individually so you'll understand better. Mom has a sister and a brother.

Uncle Frank is my mother's brother. Frank is married to a woman named Lula who appears to share his seemingly infinite hatred towards me, for reasons unknown. Probably because Frank tells her shit- Oh, sorry.. excuse the language. I do cuss a lot, so I'll apologize ahead of time. They have.. a daughter and a son. Melinda and 'Ranger', whose real name is actually Aaron. Both are snobby little brats.

My aunt on that side was Flora. That's what we called her at least. Her real name was Florence. Flora had been married to a man Keith, who died overseas in a war, a few years before Nolan hit high school. That was many years ago. She refused to marry again after that. She had a son named James who went off to attend college some years ago and never came back. Rumor has it that was he killed in a crossfire between two gangs.

Frank's the oldest of my grandfather's children, with Flora second and then Marissa last.

Father has two brothers. On his side.. we have Uncle Lester, married to Susan, with two beautiful daughters. One was slightly older while the other was a child. Brittany and Cassie. I liked Cassie because me and her got along a lot. Brittany, on the other hand, had her nose stuck in a book.

And lastly we have Uncle Pat, which was short for Patrick. He's married to Ericka, my favored aunt. Together they raised four children. Two boys and two girls. Of the boys we have the oldest being Travis and the youngest being Adrian. Between Travis and Adrian they had the two girls, the older one called Michelle while the younger was Jackie. I really loved them all.

Now, my grandparents.. On mom's side we have old Grandpa Vincent, the mayor. His wife died giving birth to Marissa. That's probably why he became distant with us. I don't know much about her.. not even her name really. On dad's side we have Grandma Emmie and Grandpa Davis, both amazing grandparents. Kind-hearted.. sweet, bakes cookies every Sunday.. that whole deal. They were also pretty religious.

Now that that's over with.. back to the current situation..

Adela knew that I liked Dimitri and as such.. was probably going to use this festival to get us together. It would definitely fit her character. **"Yeah."** Derick laughed.

**"So are you going?"** My sibling questioned, my sharp gaze flickering over to catch the arching of his left eyebrow.

My brother.. Derick.. he has the most exotic green eyes of the family, getting them from father, while Nolan and I got our blue hues from our mother. Whereas I got my tan-white hair from dad, Nolan and Derick both have locks of brown to match mom's hair. Nolan's was typically spiked, but once in the army he flattened it. Derick let his brown hair grow long, lengthy enough to graze down past his shoulder blades.

I smiled softly, nodding. **"Yeah, of course. I go every year, don't I? Why would this be any different? You coming with me?"**

He shook his head. **"Sorry, got plans with Nina, Coven and Jared."** But of course he smiled back at this. Nina and Coven were two friends of his at school. They were quiet, like him, but it was obvious there was going to be some later chemistry between Coven's sister Nina and my brother. He was always shy around her. Jared, on the other hand, was as stubborn as a mule in his 'quest of pranks', meaning this festival.. was his chance to pull pranks. Not sure why he insisted on such, but he enjoyed it at least.

A gentle rapping sound came from my door. Me and Nolan both turned towards it, my head tilting at the noise.

We exchanged worried glances before I called out; **"Who is it?"**

A chuckle rolled from the other side. **"Your mother."** A female voice replied back.

Grins broke onto our faces as I dashed forth, throwing the door open-

Only to come face to face with my uncle standing beside my mother, his face twisted in a sick grin that my mother didn't see.

**"Frank's offered to take you to the festival, Saria, isn't that lovely? Derick, get ready. Coven called and said he was going to come pick you up in a few."** She turned, heading back down the hallway to vanish down the stairs. Mom was oblivious to me and my uncle's 'relationship'.

We were left alone with Frank.. Silence suffocated the hallway, until finally the older man spoke. **"Derick, go get ready, like your mother said. I wish to have a word with your sister, alone."**

I pushed Derick gently and he slipped past Frank. The older man moved forward into my room as I backed up, shutting the door behind him with a click of the mechanism. He folded his arms against his chest firmly. **"Alright, Saria. This is an important festival. Very _important_, so I _expect_ you to be on your _best_ behavior. None of that childish bullshit."**

My eyes narrowed as my fists clenched of their own accord. I glared at him.

**"Got something to say?"** He questioned with a slight smirk. For but the briefest of seconds.. the smirk reminded me of the one Wesker wore when taunting Chris Redfield. I knew the story. I knew the plot of that game. Resident Evil was me and Derick's childhood. We played it from dusk til dawn and back. It was our favorite, along with Albert Wesker being the greatest character in our eyes.

Did I mention I found it cool he and I shared the same last name? Saria and Albert Wesker.. Ironic. I never questioned it.

**"Fuck to the hell yeah I do. You listen here, _uncle_. This _bullshit_ you're playing with me is going to end and the final result will not be to your liking, I assure you."** My gaze darkened.

He only chuckled. **"How amusing that you think you can challenge me. You're not going to go anywhere in life, so do what you please, Saria."** With that he turned and left, closing the door behind him after opening it to leave, allowing me to get ready. I just wanted to escape.

A sudden thought dawned in my head. I smiled, turning to face my window, which I then closed. I grabbed my prized butterfly knife, a souvenir that Nolan had given me from one of his trips overseas when he had came home to visit us for a week. Then he had been shipped right back into the war zone.

I was going to walk to the festival. Why not?

I slipped the knife between the thin siding of my strapless bra (which was along the chest), pressing it against my skin, underneath of the dress. There it would be hidden from view without actually harming me. It wasn't even noticeable, I realized, as I looked into a mirror, smile still present.

Well, it was time to go. Fuck Frank and him taking me there. I could walk, I had working legs.

I pushed open my door, slipping down the empty hallway and out the front door without alerting anyone. Smiling, I hummed to myself as I strolled down the street, heading towards the park, where the festival would be held.

* * *

Upon remembering this, I question myself; Why had I not just stayed at home? Why did I have to go, forever sealing my fate? Would everything have turned out differently if Frank had actually taken me instead? Would I have been faced with such.. confusion?

I don't know.. but it's too late to worry about if's and why's. I did it. It was far too late to change it, or anything really. My life was sealed the moment I stepped out of that house.

Who would have guessed that the famous 'Wesker Luck' was not with me, eh? It's comical, I think, remembering it.

Well.. onward with the story. I bet you're just _itching_ to know more, right?

You'll get your wish.

Just be patient. You'll simply _love_ it, heh.


	3. 3: Small Chatter and Watchful Stalker

**July 9, 2010 (4:10 PM).**

Foot before foot, foot over foot, foot in front of foot. However you wish to view it I was still walking forward, not even bothering to glance back towards my home, which was now becoming a structure in the distance along with the rest. The park was just two more blocks ahead, over one street to the right.

The trip didn't take long, just a bit of a distraction of the mind to really speed up time. My thoughts had trailed towards my past before suddenly I was on the edge of the park. I tipped my head low, eyes downcast. I was thinking about my family.. specifically my uncle. I didn't really understand the heated dislike between us or even how it had started. I just remembered that it was present since I was little. It was like a curse, haunting me as if a ghost, following me around like a stringed orchestra to play sorrowful or demonic music to fester into something negative and try to destroy me.

I could already see people rushing past me to join in the fray of the festivities, laughter following along a group of children.

I glanced up, peering out towards the objects of interest. Booths of all sort decorated the areas around trees, while large blown-up air contraptions hung close in places with lesser amounts of trees. They was also a few carnival rides, with the sweet aroma of food wafting around the area.

I glanced around, suddenly hearing a voice call out over the chatter of nearby people and giggling children.

I turned towards the sound's direction, smiling upon seeing two people running towards me; Adela and Dimitri. They caught up to me, stopping just a few feet from me. Adela was bent over, catching her breath, while Dimitri just waved a greeting to me, laughing at Adela's tiredness.

**"Man, dude.. You missed the fight! It was so cool!"** Once Adela had recovered her air she stood up straight, hands pressed against her hips. Adela was my age, with fair blonde hair to her mid-back, sporting a casual white t-shirt and cargo pants. Her blinking eyes were.. almond, almost copper.

**"Who was it between?"** I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

**"Those stupid douches at school, Todd and Jeff. They got into it with this tall guy with dark brown hair."** Dimitri put in as the answer to my question. I looked towards him, scanning his chosen outfit for the day. He was tall, lean, a Junior at my school. He was paler then Adela and I, wearing a black shirt and jacket, along with matching jeans. The reason he was wearing the jacket, I assumed, was because of the oncoming colder weather said to set in closer to the night time. It was around.. 4 PM currently, I guessed.

He was partial Albino, so instead of the typical hair colors.. his was pure white, snowy almost, with small streaks of green in it. He noticed I was looking at his hair and twitched a smile at me. **"Oh, ignore the green. Some kid had the bright idea to shoot me with some green liquid. Got in my hair. I cleaned it, but it left a bit."** He chuckled. I knew the green wasn't natural.

**"Gotcha."** I pursed my lips in thought. **"So who was the brown haired guy? What was the fight over? Who won?"** I asked.

**"Uhhh.."** Adela tapped at her jaw. **"The man said he was looking for someone here.. and Todd had the bright idea to talk to the guy, getting smart with him. The man didn't seem harmful, but once Todd dashed at him, the man flipped shit. He picked up the kid and tossed him into a wall. Jeff, standing close by, tried to sneak attack the dude, but he was quick. He ducked low, throwing out a leg to trip Jeff. Both were done in just a matter of a minute!"**

**"It was unbelievable. The dude must have been a soldier or a professional. He had combat clothes on."** Dimitri put in.

**"Did he say who he was looking for?"** I asked.

Suddenly Adela frowned once more, but much deeper.

**"Uhhhh... Bob? Richard? Micheal? Wickers? Jason? Hell if I know. Some boring name."** Adela went back to tapping at her jaw, in thought.

**"I thought he said Whiskers. Wasn't it a cat?"** Dimitri questioned, looking towards the blonde.

Adela shook her head. **"A cat isn't a person. You should know that, you cat freak."**

Something behind them caught my gaze. I zoned in on it while the other's spoke.

Dimitri snapped at Adela. **"I'm not a cat freak! You're just a jealous dog lover, Adela."**

**"So what the fuck is the deal with that? I'm not jealous! Cats are stupid creatures. Man's best friend is the canine, not the feline."** Adela pressed as I noticed that the thing moved. It was a person, tall, with long silver hair. He was watching me, studying me with his odd black eyes- or, at least, I thought they were black, but he was too far away to actually tell. He was wearing dark clothes, bordering between deep navy blue and black.

**"Hey, guys.. who is that person?"** I glanced towards them, pointing in the direction of my watcher.

**"Who is who?"** Adela looked towards me, following my finger to the man. **"What are you talking about?"**

I looked back towards the silver haired man and noticed he was no longer there. **"You talking about the fat man in the red or the dude with the gaudy cowboy hat beside him in the brown? Or perhaps the grey t-shirted guy?"**

I blinked. **"No.. what the hell...?"** I muttered to myself, squinting as I looked around the area. **"He was just there."**

**"What did he look that?"** Dimitri asked, tilting his head.

**"Tall.. silver hair, long and straight, kinda lean, fit like a runner, maybe.. with dark eyes and clothes. The eyes might have been black, but he was too far to tell.."** I gazed back towards my friends, watching their reactions.

**"I don't see anyone that fits that description, Saria. You sure you saw this guy?"** Adela barked after scanning the area with her almond eyes.

**"Maybe you're seeing things? Black isn't a real eye color."** Dimitri chuckled, patting my shoulder. **"Don't worry about this man. He might just be a figment of your imagination."** He said, trying to cheer me up.

**"Yeah.. sure.."** I mumbled, nodding.

**"Anyway, the fight was great and all, but-.. did you just get here?"** Adela paused mid-sentence, flashing me a deadly stare.

I nodded. **"Frank was supposed to drive me here, but I walked."**

**"That fucked up uncle of yours?"** Dimitri blinked.

I nodded again, chuckling at this. **"Yeah, the very one who loves to torment me for no apparent reason other than possible low self esteem issues."**

**"Ohhhhh, yeah, right. Anyway! Since you just got here.. Dimitri, if you'd be so kind."** Adela had a nasty grin on her face.

I slowly started to back up, eyeing them both cautiously. **"What?"** I asked as Dimitri tipped his head at Adela, stepping forward towards me.

**"You can either come quietly, Saria, or just make it harder on you, but trust me, it'll be worth the trip."** The blonde winked at me, giggling, as I slapped Dimitri's hand away, glaring daggers at him.

**"Sorry, Saria, but you gotta come.. just come quietly, so I won't have to use force."** He snorted as I slowly nodded. **"Good!"** And thus he grabbed my hand, dragging me forward. Before I knew it I was slung on his shoulder, my face mere inches from his chest. I blinked, my legs flailing against his back.

**"Ack! Put me down!"** I howled angrily as Dimitri started laughing. He ran with Adela beside him, keeping a good grip on my waist to hold me down and on his shoulder. He was really strong for a Junior.

**"Close your eyes, Saria!"** Adela called out and so I did.

**"Where are you taking me?"** I yelped out, almost falling from his shoulder as he turned. I smelled a strong smell...

**"You'll see."** Dimitri was grinning, I could tell, by how he tried to hold back his further laughter.

**"Fine!"** I grumbled. A few minutes passed before I was suddenly being placed back onto my feet, Dimitri standing close behind me.

**"Keep your eyes closed.."** He whispered into my ear and I coughed at his closeness, nodding.

**"And.. three.. two.. one.. Ok, open them!"** Dimitri said, stepping to the side. I opened my eyes, blinking at our current location. We were at a large area in the center of the park, tables spread out all around us for the people to sit at.

One table, specifically the one in front of me, was covered with wrapped boxes. I blinked again, glancing towards the grinning Adela and laughing Dimitri with ached eyebrows. **"What's this?"**

Dimitri gestured towards the table. **"Sit!"** I slowly did, looking at them as they took a seat on either side of me.

**"Ok.. we have some news to tell you, Saria."** Dimitri started, his laughing now replaced by his gentle voice.

**"It's your early birthday party, since I won't be able to make it for your actual one."** Adela spoke softly, causing me to look over at her. She was seated on my left while Dimitri was on my right.

**"Why not?"** I frowned, tilting my head a bit.

A tear rolled down the blonde's tan cheek, leaving a wet trail. She reached up to wipe it clean. **"Daddy's sending me away for fall school until early December."** She pouted.

**"Ohh.."** I flailed my left arm, gesturing to the presents. **"Why are there so many?!"**

The blonde grinned, though another tear had escaped her almond eyes. **"I was going to spoil you before I left, because I love you so much, sis."** Adela had a habit of calling me 'sis' just as Derick did. It was true. Adela and I were basically like sisters, inseparable.

**"Ohhhh... Adela.. I'm so going to miss you!"** I threw my arms around her neck, pulling her close for a much needed hug.

**"Same."** She returned the hug, arms wrapping around my waist. We hugged for a few seconds before we released each other, laughing. **"Well? You gonna open them or do we have to do it for you?"** She grinned at me.

I returned the warm expression, turning towards the table-

But not before catching sight of something. Someone. That man from before. I looked at Dimitri, who was patting my arm, using his other hand to give me a present from the table's content. I looked back towards the silver haired man, tilting my head. His lips were pulled up into a smile.

He slowly mouthed a few words to me, which I understood clearly, even over the distance that separated us.

_Greetings, little observer._

I scrunched my face at his chosen words, knowing that he was chuckling even though he was too far away to actually hear. I quickly shoot up, pointing at him. **"There, that man!"** I glared at him, blinking-... and he was gone, yet again, fading away into the crowd around him.

Dimitri looked towards my finger's direction, arching an eyebrow. **"Still seeing that hallucination, are we?"** He asked, concern in his voice.

**"Are you alright, sis?"** Adela asked, standing up to place a hand on my shoulder. She was examining my expression, looking at my widened eyes, which had now flickered towards her.

**"I just saw that man. He's real. He can't just be an illusion. He mouthed something to me."** I pressed.

**"What'd he mouth?"** My blonde best friend asked.

**"Well... '_Greetings, little observer_' is what he mouthed, but I'm pretty sure he chuckled after that."** I scowled at this man's words, confused by them.

**"That's not creepy at all."** Adela scoffed. Dimitri snorted, shaking his head. **"Well, anyway, open your presents!"** She started squealing as she pulled me down to sit again. Dimitri shoved the gift into my hand, grinning.

My thoughts and focus was still on my mysterious watcher, but Dimitri was demanding my attention with his voice. I glanced down at the gift in my hands.

**"This one is from me."** He said as I slowly tugged on the ribbon, tossing it aside before tearing at the golden paper.

**"Oh my god!"** I squealed too as I pulled out the object inside the package. It was a jewelry-shaped box, with intricate little symbols and shapes, a multitude of colors making up the outer design of the wooden box. Opening it.. I gasped, noticing it was stacked with an envelope. I knew what was inside. The pictures of us over the years. **"Thank you so much!"** I grinned at him, reaching over to hug him.

He returned the gesture before nodding his head towards the box. **"There's more."**

I looked back down, lifting up the edge of the envelope.. and noticed a small little box, a few inches long and wide.. so I pulled it out. I opened it slowly, anticipating what was inside.

A startlingly simple, yet pretty necklace. The string holding it together was silver, hand made, with a beautiful diamond-shaped container in the center. Inside the container was a gemstone, as blue as the depths of the ocean. **"My birthstone!"** I grinned at him, seeing him nod. I was a September baby. **"Sapphire.. Thank you, Dimitri..."**

**"No problem."** He smiled.

**"It would have totally matched your hair if it'd been an Emerald from May!"** Adela playfully reached over me to smack at his locks. He only laughed, shaking his head.

Suddenly I froze, feeling a shiver race up my back. **"... Hel... hel.. lo... Hello? Earth to Saria?"** A hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked at the sudden loss of time, looking around me.

**"Huh?"** I asked.

**"Dude, you just froze.. for like, 5 minutes. You ok?"** Adela had a hand on her hip, lips pursed together.

I nodded. **"I'm fine. Sorry."** I grabbed a present, gold-trimmed with a silver bow. **"Who is this from?"** Adela raised her hand like we were in class, causing another snort to arise from Dimitri.

I opened it quickly, easily getting past the wrapping while trying not to damage the pretty bow.

I paused, noticing it was a large box, cardboard. I opened it slowly, reaching inside to retrieve the item inside. It was a smaller cardboard box. I scowled at her use of such a huge box for such a small present, but she just grinned beside me. **"Open it!"** She squeaked.

**"Alright!"** I snapped at her with a smile, opening the box. Inside was a pale pink iPod with a touch screen, black headphones connected to the top. I glanced at her with a glare.

**"It has your music taste on it, along with those funny videos you showed me awhile back. Figured you'd want to watch them whenever. There's a charger in there too."** Adela folded her arms against her chest, beaming proudly.

**"Thanks, but pink? Honestl-"** A click interrupted me, a loud noise echoing around the area. A gun shot. I quickly stuffed the electronic device into my pocket. Our heads whipped toward the sound and I could only gasp as I saw the source was the silver haired man from earlier, holding a gun and waving it slightly around as people screamed and ran in all directions.

I tossed the empty box onto the table, standing quickly to turn more fully towards the man. Smoke was flowing up from the barrel of the pistol in the man's grasp and he was close enough to see that his eyes were indeed black, but how? **"You two need to run!"**

**"What about you?!"** Adela was standing beside me, fear etched onto her tan features.

**"I have to find Derick! Go!"** I gave her a rough push as Dimitri grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. I glanced wildly around, searching for signs of my brother, only for my blue orbs to settle on the silver haired man who was striding towards me. I backed into the table, moving around the side of it.

I had to make sure my brother wasn't here, that he was safe. If he got hurt.. No, he wouldn't get hurt. I had to be positive.

The man was coming closer and closer, his gun lowering to level with the ground, the barrel aimed at my face. He was so tall. I realized that the black in his eyes were only contacts. I could see a bit of green peeking out underneath when he beamed a smile.

**"Wel-"** As he started to talk in a low voice another gun shot rang out, clipping the man in his left shoulder. He yelled out, clenching his gun as he clamped his free right hand over the wound. He whipped around, pointing his gun towards the source. It was just a flesh wound. A warning shot. He lowered his right hand to his side. This allowed him to keep the gun trained on the individual, who had shot him, with his left hand.

There, holding a gun, was a brown haired male, tall as well, with a bigger build then the black eyed man. He was wearing combat clothing, just as Dimitri had said, the typical things that a soldier would wear, holding a magnum in his hand.

I moved back a bit more, but the man jerked his gun towards me, stilling my movements. **"Don't move or I'll shoot her!"** The tall man called out to the soldier-looking male.

**"Ummm...!"** I tried to think of what to say, but he was moving towards me, his gun trained on my head.

**"Move and I'll shoot."** He hissed at me.

**"Run!"** The brown haired male called out. **"He's highly dangerous! Get away!"**

**"And risk her getting killed? I thought you boys had more sense then that!"** The silver haired man barked back, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me towards him in a jerk. **"If someone points a gun at you and you cannot fight or are defenseless, running is a no-no! Haha!"** The man cackled.

Defenseless? My thoughts instantly went to my knife. I kept calm, even as I was being pressed against his chest, the gun being extended towards the soldier. I could see and feel the man's arm around my waist, holding me to him.

I recalled the sparring lessons, though few in count, that Nolan had taught me. I relaxed my body, allowing air to enter through my nose and exit through my lips.

**"Let her go. You don't want to do this!"** The soldier called out, magnum aimed at the man holding me.

**"Oh, but I do."** He called back.

The soldier was looking at me now, examining my calm expression. I glanced down towards my chest, then back up at him, mouthing the words; _Keep him talking!_

The man narrowed his eyes barely, focusing on my captor. **"Release the girl."** And so I zoned out as they yelled back and forth, my hand slowly reaching up towards my chest. The man's focus was on the soldier, so I kept moving it slowly until finally I pushed my fingers underneath the material of my dress, drawing out the knife and then lowered the hand to my side.

I needed to signal to the soldier.. so I winked. He focused on me, a smile twitching on his features.

**"What are you smiling about?"** The man holding me yelled to the brown haired man. I shifted a bit in his grasp, testing his hold on me; partially loose. He probably didn't think I would resist. Perfect.

I spun in his hold.. and just as he looked down at me the blade was already twirling open in my hand, my wrist shifting forward to thrust the silver weapon into the man's chest. I quickly followed up with a slap on the hilt to drive it deeper and then pushed him away while he stared at me in shock, confused about what had transpired.

I broke out of his hold, running towards the tables while the soldier's finger on the magnum began to tighten. Just as the man pointed his gun towards me with an angry expression a gun shot rang out. A clatter was heard as I turned, noticing the wound in the man's chest, just a few inches from my butterfly knife.

Smoke was rolling from the magnum and the soldier had a stern expression. The silver haired man collapsed onto his knees before falling onto his side, the life already gone from his body before he hit the ground. I was shaking now, the fear setting in at how close I could have been to getting shot or worse.

**"You did good, kid."** A voice muttered from above me. I had been glancing down at my hand, where blood was covering my fingers. I looked up at the brown haired man, taking a deep breath. **"How'd you do that?"**

**"My brother taught me how to fight, a bit on knife handling and spots to hit if in danger..."** I gazed towards the dead body, blood pooling around it slowly from his shoulder and chest wounds.

**"Impressive. How old are you?"** I scoffed at his question.

**"15. My brother's a soldier in the army."** I answered.

**"Well.. what's your name, little miss?"** He arched an eyebrow at me.

**"Saria Wesker. Thank you for saving me, sir.. Just who was that?"** I asked, staring at the body.

**"Pleasure to meet you, Saria, even under these conditions."** He, too, glanced at the body before focusing on me. **"Bradly Johnson, second division chief leader of the tracker uni- basically, I work for the government as a tracker. I find bad guys and I bring them down and you, little miss, just helped me to take down an ex-member of a criminal gang causing the government some grief. Rango Hawkins."** He slightly bowed his head with a smile.

He moved away from me, towards the body, crouching down to do something to the man's chest, though I couldn't see. His elbow moved several times before he stood, turning to face me. **"Here."** He extended his hand with my butterfly knife in it, the blood gone. I noticed the red marks on his pants from having wiped the knife clean.

**"Thanks.."** I mumbled, clutching the knife in my hand, staring deeply at it.

**"Hey, you did good ki- Saria."** He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked towards his face, nodding. **"Well, I better call the clean-up crew. The festival will have to be closed for the rest of the night to scan the area for any other signs of danger. You have somewhere to go?"**

I remained calm, keeping my fear at bay. **"Yeah."** I'd head off to go find Dimitri and Adela- Derick! I suddenly remembered him.

I glanced around frantically, searching among the straying people for signs of my brother.

**"Saria?"** Bradly asked, arching an eyebrow.

**"My brother! I have to find him!"** I put my knife back underneath the material of my dress, turning to dash away towards the direction of my home before stopping, turning towards the gifts on the table. After so much effort of making them, Adela and Dimitri at least, I couldn't just leave them.

Bradly noticed my gaze flicker back, turning to spot the gifts. **"Don't worry, no one will mess with them."** He assured me. I nodded, turning to run back towards my house.

I needed to find Dimitri and Adela, but Derick came first. He was my brother, after all.

I had a weird sensation on the run home.. like I was being watched.


	4. 4: Run Around and Return Home (Twice)

**July 9, 2010 (5:40 PM).**

Running. The clattering footfalls of one pumping the arms for strength hidden within, right? Yeah. That's what I was doing. Running. Towards home. The only thoughts in my mind were on my brother Derick. I had to make sure he was safe.

I swept past oncoming people like a graceful track runner, darting around groups of older families instead of doing the rude thing and pushing between them. I had manners, you know.

Someone yelped, having moved into my pathway.. which caused me to glide around them instead of knocking them down, though my elbow still hit them. **"Sorry!"** I yelled back, continuing in my track home.

There! Home was just a few more feet away.. and the steps were a blur underneath my feet as I moved up them, throwing the door open-

Right into the mess that were people in the front room. Mother was sitting around the table with two people, along with Uncle Frank beside her, who was rubbing at his cheek thoughtfully.

They glanced towards me as I slowly stepped into the room, eyeing everyone cautiously.

**"Saria! Where did you go? We were so worried!"** Marissa rose, but Frank pulled her back down by her wrist.

**"Let me talk to the girl, Mari."** Frank said, causing my mother to nod. My eyes narrowed as he moved towards me. We slipped into the dining area, his arms folding against his chest. We stared at each other for several minutes in silence before I spoke.

**"Where is Derick?"** I questioned with a slight edge to my words. My breath was coming out heavily from my long run home, causing him to arch his eyebrow at me in mild curiosity.

**"Where have you been?"** He demanded.

I blinked. **"I walked to the festival on my own. I don't need someone to take me."**

**"Independent, are we? How cute. Anyway, Derick's not home. He left earlier with his friend."** He stated.

**"So he's safe?"** I had to make sure.

**"Of course. Why wouldn't he be? He didn't go to the festival. They were heading to one of his friend's house."** Frank replied lightly, rubbing at his cheek once more. **"So about the shooting we heard about.."**

**"Good.. He's safe. I was worried.."** I breathed a sigh of relief. **"Some guy was waving around a gun and a soldier shot him."** I skimmed down the story, leaving out my involvement in the gang member's death, but by Frank's eyes narrowing I knew he didn't fully believe me.

**"Come here."** He moved through the doorway, taking me into the living room where a TV was playing. On the screen was the news and a female reporter talking. Behind her was the park, cops walking around with a few citizens being questioned. **"Watch this."**

**"_-the man had a hostage. A young girl in a dress, according to the witnesses. The man was using her to stall Tracker Chief Leader Bradly Johnson, who was on the scene to apprehend the dangerous individual. With the help of the young girl, Bradly was able to take down the dangerous Night Rider ex-gang member, who had recently disbanded from the group._"** And then it flashed a video from a phone showing, from the southern angle, me being held by the man, who's gun was aimed towards Bradly. **"_-A witness was able to capture this footage on scene._"** The reporter said.

The video played, showing people running wildly in the background while Bradly's voice rang out over the fray. **"_Release the girl._"**

It showed my arm moving slightly. Next thing I knew I saw myself on the footage spinning in the man's arms. I pushed away from him, making a run. The video jerked to the side just as the man's gun was pointing towards me on screen, but I saw Bradly fire at the man, smoke billowing from his magnum.

**"_And thus the dangerous man, Rango Hawkins, was brought down. Who is this girl? If you have news concerning her, please call our number._"** The reporter concluded as it went to commercial.

**"_'Some guy was waving around a gun and a soldier shot him'_? Yeah, if only it was that simple, Saria. Your mother was worried sick about you. I don't know why. He should have shot you. Would have saved us a lot of problems-"** Frank was interrupted by a snarl from my throat.

**"Ok. What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Deal?"** I made sure to put emphasis on each word. **"Why do you hate me? Why do you make my life so much harder then it needs to be?"** The snarl was coming out in each question, each angered word I had to use. I was downright tired of this.. this.. dance we played with each other.

**"You're a waste of space and one unfit to carry our bloodline. You're just like your father; worthless. You've stained our family-"** He started in on his answer, but I waved a hand at him.

**"So this is about my FATHER, is it? Because I'm his daughter?"** This caused more anger to boil in my system.

**"BECAUSE you are his daughter. You take up like him. Derick and Nolan actually act like they are supposed to."** He snapped at me.

**"I knew it. You are just a piece of shit, _uncle_."** I growled as I pushed him away from me, heading back towards the front room where mother was.

**"Go on, ruin our family name. I'd _love_ to see your father be proud of how you sullied our fortune."** Came uncle's quick response, which caused me to stop mid-step.

**"What.. did you say?"** I slowly turned my head towards him, eyes narrowed.

He saw the darkness in my eyes, grinning. **"You heard me."**

**"I _dare_ you to say that again."** I said lowly. I felt anger boiling in my system.

**"You are just family trash-"** He started to say. That was it.

**"Argh!"** I pounced at him, but he was quick on his feet, grabbing my arm and swinging me around to slam my back into the wall. The wind was forcefully knocked from my lungs. I doubled over as I landed on the floor. He was dusting off his arms.

**"Did you honestly expect to take on a retired military soldier?"** He was chuckling at me.

**"What was that?"** A voice came running down the hallway. Frank stepped back, mom entering the room with the two people behind her. I noticed they were friends of hers as I slowly rose to my feet. **"Saria, are you ok?"**

I just grunted at her while Frank took control before I could. **"She asked me to teach her a few moves from the army but I accidentally hit her too hard. She's fine, just a bit out of breath."** What a load of crap he was spouting, but mom believed him. It was her oldest sibling, after all.

**"Oh, my baby!"** Marissa ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me. I was glaring daggers over her shoulder at Frank who was slightly smiling.

One of my mom's friends noticed my glare and the man's eyes narrowed a bit, glancing towards my uncle. He left the room, pulling along the woman with him.

**"I'm fine.. mom."** I breathed out once I had gained my air back.

She pulled away to stare into my eyes, but then glanced down towards my hand. **"Saria, you have blood on your hand!"** Her expression became stern. **"Did you get hurt?"**

I shook my head twice, glancing towards Frank. **"I'm fine."** I lied. Remembering the festival only brought back the fear that I had hidden away.

Just then the reporter came back on TV, since we were still in the living room, and suddenly she was flashing an image of me, talking rapidly. Mom looked up as my name was said on the screen, but I pushed away, running from the living room. **"Saria!"** I heard her call, but I didn't look back. I ran upstairs to my room and snatched my phone from the desk beside my bed, taking the steps down to the first level with ease. I left the house in a quick jog, slamming the door behind me. I flew down the street, heading back towards the festival.

I needed to get away from him, to get far away from the emotional pain he was causing me. I had to find Derick, to confirm that he was ok. I pulled out my cell phone. Mom wanted us all to have them so that if we were at school and needed help we could easily call her. I found Derick's number in the contact list, pressing the call button.

**"Come on, Derick.."** I whispered as it rang several times, the device pressed to my ear.

It went to voice mail after a few rings. I cursed under my breath, calling once more. It did it again.

I slapped the phone shut, clenching it tightly in my hand. **"Dang.."**

I was almost to the festival area when my phone rang. I opened it quickly, pressing accept and putting it against my ear without reading the name.

**"Derick?"** I asked quickly.

**"_That's just what I was calling you about, Saria. Have you seen Derick?_"** A male voice asked, low and soft. My eyes went wide. I recognized that voice.. It was Jared.

**"He's not with you, Nina and Coven?"** I questioned, startled.

**"_No, I haven't seen him. Coven said he called earlier to tell him he was going to pick him up, but then his mom wouldn't let him go out cause of a bad summer school report. Nina's with me, we're heading to the festival._"** Jared said.

**"_Don't go. Stay at home. There was a shooting at the festival, no one got hurt, but it's not safe yet. The cops are checking the area._"** I quickly said.

**"_Oh! Man, that bites. Alright. If I catch wind of Derick I'll give you a call and let you know. Make sure you do the same if you see him._"** Jared's voice was fuller now.

**"I will. Thanks."** I hung up, running faster.

Something didn't smell right. That shiver was racing up my spine again, alerting me to watching eyes. I stopped on a corner, glancing around in all directions, but I saw no one watching me. Just people walking and talking. That was it. I turned back around and noticed a man a little ways ahead, on the edge of the park. He was wearing a casual grin, looking at me, holding something up. I squinted, noticing it was a small object, metallic because it flashed in the sun light, which was dipping over the horizon as night came. It kind of looked like a cell phone.

He waved it around in the air before turning and running.

**"Hey!"** I ran after him, following him as he weaved through people and booths. Impulse told me to follow him, though I don't know why. He led me towards the center of the park before tossing the object aside. **"H-hey!"** I called out again, but he was gone, a blur in the crowd. I stepped over to the thrown object, crouching to pick it up.

It was Derick's phone!

My gut was right. Something was wrong. I opened it, checking his messages and call list. He had a new message, so I opened it out of curiosity.

_My, my, aren't you just a smart girl, little observer?_ I dropped the phone after reading that, gasping.

Someone looked at me, walking towards me. **"You alright?"** It was a woman and she bent down to retrieve the cell phone on the ground, silver and small. She handed it to me. **"You should keep a better hold on this- Hey! You're the one on the news!"** She blinked at me.

I shook my head, clutching the phone tightly in my other hand. I turned and fled, only to bump into a wall.

I landed on my butt with a surprised '_Oophf!_'.

**"Saria!"** I recognized the voice, looking up to see Bradly extending a hand down to me. I took it, letting him help me up. **"Did you find your brother?"**

I looked towards my left hand, the one holding Derick's phone before shaking my head. **"No."**

**"His phone? Why do you have it?"** He questioned, concern in his voice. Why did he care?

**"Yeah. I found it on the ground."** He knew I was leaving a big chunk out by the shaking edge to my voice.

He folded his arms. **"Tell me the full story."**

I sighed, looking towards his face for answers. **"Some guy had it. I chased him to get it back.. he led me here.. and then threw it. I got it from the ground.. and then some lady recognized me."**

**"Yeah, I heard a female say 'one on the news', so I looked towards the source, only for you to run into me."** He chuckled.

**"Eheh.. sorry about that."** I rubbed at my arm nervously before putting my phone on the opposite side of the butterfly knife, underneath of my dress.

**"Who could have had your brother's phone? You said a man, correct? Can you describe him to me?"** There was a professional tone to Bradly's voice now.

**"A little bit shorter then Rango, short and spiky black hair, green eyes, brown clothes, black jacket and.. I'm pretty sure I saw a flash of metal underneath of his jacket, a gun perhaps."**

**"You have quite the eye on you, did you know that?"** He smiled. **"And that description..." **His features turned cold.** "Sounds like Memphis Coal. He's a member of the same gang that Rango had been in, the Night Rider. Very dangerous people."**

**"Why would he have my brother's phone?"** I questioned, confusion written on my features.

Bradly sighed. **"I know the reason, now. It makes sense."**

I glared at him. **"Tell me!"**

He placed his eyes on me, dark and cloudy. **"He, or they, has your brother. If my memory serves correct, the Wesker's have a connection to the Windchester, right?"**

**"My grandfather's the mayor, Vincent Windchester."** I mumbled.

**"That's why. The Night Rider probably wants political sway with the mayor, or ransom money for your brother. He could get a high price for the grandson of the city's mayor."** His tone had dropped low so that only I would hear. **"This could not bode well for your brother. The Night Rider are not known for keeping their end of any deals, which usually ends up with a dead hostage."**

I gulped. **"My brother will be killed?"**

**"It's a possibility."** As he said that, tears began to stream down my face. **"But I'm not going to let it happen. We'll get your brother back. Marco! Fin! Jack!"** He turned away from me to yell towards three camo-clad men who were talking among themselves close by.

**"Yeah, boss?"** Marco, tall and thin, was very chippy looking, with a thin mustache, buzz-cut brown hair and a rifle slung across his back. He had deep brown eyes that glanced to me as the trio walked over to us.

Fin, on the other hand, was a bit shorter then the other two, with a muscular build, steel grey hair half hidden under a brown hat and pure blue eyes, much lighter then my own.

Jack.. now that was a strange guy. He wore only a camo jacket over his bare tan chest, probably to show off his abs, with light green eyes and lengthy black hair under a matching hat. He was the handsomer one of the trio. **"Anything new?"** He asked.

**"Yeah. Possible hostage situation soon. I want you to meet Saria. She's the one who assisted me with Rango, also his hostage."** As Bradly said this the three studied me with curiosity.

**"Well hello, little one."** Fin replied with a slight smirk.

**"Manners, Fin."** Marco said. **"If she helped the boss then she has my respect."**

**"Yeah, yeah. Marco always has to throw in his two cents."** Fin waved a hand to dismiss Marco's words.

**"Name's Jack Mares. This is Fin Howard and Marco Amsel."** Jack bowed his head slightly, causing his black hair to fall over his shoulders. When he stood straight again he tossed his head, throwing his hair back behind him.

**"Hello.."** I shyly said, looking back toward Bradly for assurance.

**"They won't bite."** He laughed. **"Tell them what happened, Saria."** I nodded.

I explained to them about the man with my brother's phone, the chase, him dropping it and then a lady helping me and also about bumping into Bradly on accident, which caused Marco to laugh a bit. I even described what the man looked like. I told them about my family connection to the mayor and the possible reasons why he was taken, as Bradly stated, about the ransom or political gain for them.

**"What a story."** Jack whistled. Fin was only nodding his head.

**"Sounds like that one dude, boss. What was his name again?"** Marco pursed his lips, rubbing along his jaw.

**"Memphis Coal."** Bradly said, to which Marco snapped his fingers, nodding his head several times.

**"So he's got the brother?"** Fin questioned.

**"It's likely that he does, having had the boy's cell phone.**" Bradly nodded.

**"Please.. help me get back Derick.. You have to!"** I could feel my eyes sting as the tears threatened to spill. Not Derick... not my brother.

**"We'll do our very best to get him back."** Jack smiled gently. **"You can count on me."** Fin nodded, glancing towards Marco.

**"Always willing to help someone in need."** Was all Marco said.

**"We'll help you-"** Fin's voice was gone.

Everything went completely silent. My senses faded. I couldn't see, couldn't move. My eyes were wide open, yet I was blind.

Something whispered in the back of my mind. _You think things are bad now? Wait until you see the real terror, the real deal. I'll show you, just for you.._

Everything came back into focus, but it felt.. different.

I looked around me, noticing the expressions on the soldier's faces. Fin had a worried expression while Jack was tilting his head, an eyebrow arched. Marco was talking to Bradly about something. Sound returned. I could hear. My other senses soon followed.

**"_-might have shock-_"** Marco glanced toward me. **"Oh."** He smiled. **"You're ok."**

I blinked, studying them for a few seconds in silence. **"What happened?"** I asked.

**"You froze, didn't talk or even respond. It's like you just suddenly.. died."** Fin put in, answering my question.

**"Has this happened before?"** Bradly questioned.

**"Yeah, earlier today with my friends. I froze for about 5 minutes, according to my friend, and then.. everything was fine again."** Something was wrong. I could sense it. I could _feel_ it in the very air around me. Everything was different, yet the same.

**"I see.. well, anyway. We should go search around, try to locate your brother. You should head home."** Bradly nodded toward Marco. **"Take her home-"**

I shook my head. **"I can walk, I'll be fine."**

**"It's for your own protection, Saria."** Marco muttered. I just nodded.

My spine was icy on the walk home. Marco strode beside me in silence, occasionally glancing over at me to make sure I was still with him. **"You ok?"** He asked, noticing my dazed expression, though my body kept walking forward.

I snapped out of it, looking up at him. **"I'm fine."** He only shook his head up and down in response, silently understanding.

We arrived at my home within a few minutes. We walked up the steps and I reached for the knob, but froze, hearing laughter inside.

**"_-Took you long enough! You brute._"** A deep voice was laughing.

**"_Haha! I've gotten stronger!_"** A soft male voice..

**"_Well, we're both home, aren't we?_"** That deep voice again.

**"_Yeah, dad._"** That soft voice again.. Nolan?

**"_Calm down, you two._"** Mom's voice cut in.

**"_Listen to Mari, you fools._"** I could hear uncle Frank say.

I looked up towards Marco. **"Thanks for walking me home."**

**"We'll find your brother, Saria. Don't worry.. and you're welcome."** Marco smiled before walking down the steps. I turned my attention to the door, opening it.

I took a deep breath before pushing open the door and entering my home..

And was greeted with the sweet smell of cinnamon and laughter. I smiled softly.

* * *

I should never have entered the house. Never again. If only I had known beforehand who else was inside, silently watching the other's like lambs for the slaughter. If only I had been aware of the outcome.. I could have stopped it all.. right?

I should have known something was actually up with my freezing twice. Something was horribly.. terribly wrong.. and I never realized it until it was too late. Too late to stop the treading wheel, to fix it. It was far.. far too late.

Why did it have to be this way? I should have run away that very instant when I entered the house.. but I kept going.

And because of it.. I was doomed to a twisted fate that even 'God' would laugh about..

It's far too late.. to correct anything.

So.. I should just hush and continue the story, shouldn't I? Very well.


	5. 5: Unexpected Guest and A Shocker

**July 9, 2010 (6:30 PM).**

Cinnamon, wafting my nose, and the chattering sounds of laughter.. Simple, no? It brought a gentle smile to my lips as I closed the door behind me. I moved toward the front room where the sound was coming from, entering only to freeze in the doorway.

Nolan was standing beside mom's friend Lee who was mostly likely going to stay the night, while mom and dad were lounging on the couch, all laughing about a joke that dad had told them. I knocked gently on the wall, alerting them to my presence.

**"Saria!"** Dad called out, grinning widely. **"Just in time! Get over here."**

I nodded, moving into the room, eyes on Nolan.

**"Been awhile, hasn't it, lil sis?"** My older brother said with a frown on his face. We stared each other down before he finally grinned, moving forward to sweep me up into his arms in a loving embrace. **"I've missed you so much!"**

**"Careful, dear."** Mom laughed.

**"Ohhhh, my little sister has gotten so much bigger!"** Nolan cooed warmly, swinging me around like a doll. I just held on, laughing. He had gotten much taller since the last time I had saw him, easily six foot four now. His once flattened brown hair was again spiked, a bit longer in the back to graze just below his ears. He was beaming as he set me down. He smelled of cologne, a scent I had gotten used to over the years. He crouched down in front of me, his blue orbs scanning my own. He grabbed my hands, but frowned as he felt the strange coldness on one of them. He glanced down, then instantly back up to my face with a frown. **"Why is there blood on your hand, Saria?"**

I just shook my head. **"I'll explain later."** I could hear talking in the kitchen, but it was too low to make out the words. I could tell one was Frank's voice, but the other was unknown.

Nolan glanced around. **"Where's Derick?"** He was still smiling. My face lowered to stare at my feet. **"Hey, Saria. What's wrong?"** He was tipping my chin up with his pointer finger, concern written on his face.

I leaned towards him, whispering into his ear. **"I have a lot to tell you."** I then leaned back, smiling sadly.

Derick's phone began to vibrate in my hand. I moved away from Nolan, opening it. **"Hello?"** Once it was pressed to my ear I asked a greeting. The line was silent.. nothing. Not even static. Then.. unmistakably.. I heard the low rumble of laughter before the line clicked off.

**"Who was that?"** Mom asked, tilting her head at me. Dad's eyebrows furrowed as I turned to face them.

**"Wrong number."** I beamed a fake smile, grabbing Nolan's hand and dragging him up the stairs towards my bedroom.

**"H-hey!"** He grumbled just as I closed my door behind us. We were alone. I could tell him now. **"Saria, what's going on?"**

**"Let me explain."** He nodded to this.

I told him the entire story, about the stalker, the showdown between the chief tracker and the ex-gang member, my involvement, then my search for Derick, his phone being in the hands of a dangerous man and possibly him too.. my retrieval of the phone, bumping into the chief tracker dude from the showdown, all of it. I even told him about the confrontations with uncle Frank, to which I saw his fists clench.

**"I see.."** He said as I finished. **"So they are searching for him?"** I nodded. **"Let's hope they can find him before he gets hurt or killed."** He let his hands relax, no longer curled into balls of silent anger.

**"Yeah."** I simply said.

**"Oh. There's news you have to know. You might want to come downstairs to hear this. We have a visitor too."** Nolan wore a frown, but then he shook it away, smiling. **"A very interesting visitor."**

**"Who is it?"** I tilted my head.

**"You'll see. Come on."** He led me back downstairs and together we re-entered the front room, where a man was sitting across from my parents, Frank standing close by him. All heads turned as we descended the stairs, but my blue orbs were locked on the man. He seemed.. familiar, oddly. My eyes narrowed as I studied him. Dark eyes.. matching hair, a fancy suit, a gentle smile. Something was up with this guy. He was young.. early thirties, I think. He had a slightly British look to him.

**"Saria, dear, come over here. We need to talk."** Mom said, motioning for us to join them. Nolan stood beside father while I sat on the floor beside his feet, staring up at my parents and then at the man, ignoring Frank's casual smile.

**"I'm going away on some business with this man and I'd like for you to come with me. I could use an assistant to help me. It's nothing major, you won't have to do much. Just help me with whatever I need, alright?"** Dad began, smiling at me. **"I haven't been completely honest with you, sweetie."**

**"What..?"** I blinked at my dad, confused by what he was saying. Not completely honest with me? What did he mean by that?

**"I work at a medical company, as a scientist. I help progress medicine and such. I'm a merchant on the side, yes, but this job as a scientist.. is the main reason I've been away."** He said in a proud tone. I didn't believe him. Why would he keep such a thing from me? A shiver raced up my spine.

I eyed the man on the opposite couch with curiosity, trying to figure out why I was getting a sense of deja vu from seeing him. I couldn't think of anything, though, to justify this feeling, so I pushed it aside. **"If it's to help you, then sure dad."** I may as well go. I needed to get away from Frank. Maybe I could tell dad what the bastard does and says to me. Maybe I could put a stop to it. I smiled at this.

**"Great. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning on Sunday, so make sure to pack your things tonight and tomorrow and have it all ready before then."** Dad said, rising from the couch and leaving to head upstairs towards the master bedroom where he and mom always slept when he was actually home.

Was this true? Dad was actually a scientist? Just who was this guy sitting across from me.. Dad never introduced him. As if reading my mind, the man, having noticed my staring at him, smiled gently.** "We'll talk later, miss Saria, but for now.. adieu."** He rose, heading down the hallway towards the guest rooms. Lee left a bit after him.

I scoffed, looking up at Nolan, a glare on my face. **"Did you know about this?"** I asked in reference to dad's secret job.

**"Not until he told me, no."** He shook his head. **"Anyway, you should go get packed. You have a long trip ahead of you, sis."**

**"What about Derick? My presents are still at the festival, in the center on the tables. Bradly was watching them for me."** I frowned. It was only 7 now, Friday.

**"I'll get them. You head upstairs and get ready for Sunday."** He moved away from me, vanishing through the short stretch that led to the front door. I heard it open and then shut behind him as he went to retrieve my presents with his truck.

I sighed, rising to my feet. Frank was still in the room, mom having departed minutes before. We were alone.. again.

**"Be sure to make yourself _useful_, Saria."** He scowled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, turning to stalk up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me gently, glancing around my bedroom. I went straight to the bathroom and washed the blood away, drying my hands with a towel before moving back into my room, closing the door behind me.

It was simple, yet decent for my style. The walls were a watery blue while the floor was covered in short grey carpet. The ceiling was grey to match the floor. A desk stood beside my twin bed in the corner, which was covered with blue sheets and blankets, along with the same colored pillows. A dresser set off to the side with a bookshelf beside it, the closet across from it. Beside the closet was the room that led into my bathroom, the door shut to the silver-colored room. A few other furniture pieces were around my room, but I paid them no mind.

My attention was towards my closet. I strode over to it, throwing it open. I pulled out my duffle bag, tossing clothes into the bag.

I paused, staring down at the messy pile of clothes in the bag, pursing my lips. **"No, no. This won't do..."** I needed to organize it, to make it fit better.

I picked at the clothes, folding them into a neater pile and then placed them into the bag, allowing for more room. I put pretty much a month's worth in there. It was big. It fit them all, with side pockets for underclothes and socks.

I zipped it shut, setting it aside, and moved over to my desk, opening the top drawer to glance in it. Inside was a small space with a picture frame in it. My door creaked open, but I was entranced by the photo in the wooden frame. It was my immediate family.. me, mom.. dad, Nolan and Derick. I picked up the frame, pulling it from the drawer to look at it more closely.. when a voice spoke up from behind me.

**"Excited for the long trip ahead?"** I spun around at the male voice, the frame hidden behind my back.

**"Y-you again."** I muttered as I studied the man. It was the same male that had been sitting across from me, early thirties with a dark appearance, but a handsome face, in an older way.

**"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself yet. I am Lord Ozwell E. Spencer."** As soon as he said the name I froze, eyes widening. He kept speaking, but I was too shocked to hear the words. Surely this was a joke? This wasn't real. **"Miss Saria?"** I heard him say as I tuned back in, feeling my heart beating like crazy in my chest.

**"What did you say your name was again?" **I asked in hopes of accidentally mishearing it.

**"Ozwell E. Spencer."** Yep.. I heard him right, sadly.

**"But.. how are you here?"** I whispered to myself. He leaned forward, an eyebrow arched.

**"Excuse me?"** He asked, but I shook my head.

**"Oh, nothing, sorry! What did you say after you said your name the first time?"** I wanted to hear what else I had missed while being in shock. **"My focus is horrible right now."** I laughed, but it was shaky. How in the bloody hell was he HERE? Ozwell E. Spencer was just a character from Resident Evil, in a fake world about zombies, virus' and evil corporations.. right?

**"I run a medical company called Umbrella Corporation, along with the other two founders Professor James Marcus and Sir Edward Ashford."** He stated what I had missed with a detached tone. **"Mostly grown up things, but it helps to save thousands of lives. I'm sure you wouldn't understand. Your father is a brilliant scientist, has been working for me since the company was founded.**" He smiled.

I frowned. **"One moment, please?"** I asked. He nodded. I set the picture frame back in the drawer. I stepped over to my game console area, searching the game stack for a certain series. I blinked, gasping. Resident Evil was not where I had placed it.

**"Missing something?"** He asked, causing me to glance over my shoulder to him. He was tilting his head a bit.

**"Yeah, sort of."** I sighed.

Something was terribly wrong. My games were gone.. and Spencer was here, in my house, in my ROOM. This was insane! How was he here? Why? **"As I was saying.. your father wanted me to meet his family, so I decided to come along with him. Having not much of a relationship with you, I suggested to him that you could help him out as an assistant, though only with small things. We wouldn't want you catching a disease or a virus."** He chuckled.

Yeah, virus. Haha. Very funny.

I just shook my head.

**"You will not be allowed in the labs due to possible exposure. Understood?"** This wasn't happening. I was dreaming, wasn't I? I pinched myself, but nothing happened.

I felt it and boy it hurt. **"Saria?"** He pressed. I nodded. **"Good."** This totally couldn't be real.

**"May I.. touch you?"** I asked, wanting to test something. If he was real then he would have real flesh, meaning when I touched him.. he would be solid, not a ghost.

**"Excuse me?"** Spencer blinked, taken aback from my sudden question.

**"Errm.. touch you, to see if you are real. It's just a habit.**" I quickly said to cover myself.

**"Sure?"** He seemed startled by my question. I stepped towards him, a hand extending. My fingertips grazed against his arm and I jumped back in realization that he WAS real. His skin felt warm. **"Satisfied?"** He smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders. **"Real, yep."** He chuckled.

**"Well, I believe it is time that I get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us on Sunday. It was a pleasure to meet you, miss Saria. Goodnight."** Spencer said with that fake-looking smile.

**"Mhm."** Was all I mumbled as he left my room. I turned back to my desk, pulling out the picture frame again, staring at the people on it. My family. I put it back, closing the drawer. I felt lost, confused and dazed. Like I was in a movie, playing the role of a girl who knew not what was going on around her. Which, of course, was true. I knew one thing for sure, though. We were going to get Derick back. Tomorrow. But for tonight.. I needed to sort through my thoughts. It was only an hour later from his departure that Nolan returned home. He had carried my presents to my room while I was getting things from the bathroom to take with me.

**"Saria! They're all in your room, at the foot of your bed."** Nolan's voice rang softly, loud enough for me to hear. I left the bathroom.

Nolan was sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling at me. **"Nolan.."** I was frowning. As soon as he heard the confusion in my voice he stood up, taking a step toward me.

**"You ok?"** He questioned me, placing a hand on both of my shoulders. I peered up into his blue eyes.

**"That man, the one with dad.. Do you know who he is?"** I needed to know this. I had to ask.

**"Ozwell E. Spencer, right?"** He answered with a confused tone. **"Why?"**

**"Don't you remember Resident Evil?"** I blinked at him.

**"Resident Evil?"** He pursed his lips in thought. **"No, I don't. What's that?"**

**"..."** I felt like my jaw had dropped.** "What?"** I gasped. **"Are you serious? Nolan.. me, you and Derick used to play that game when we were little."**

**"Not that I'm aware of, no."** Nolan was shaking his head. Ok, what the hell? It's like the game had been erased from his mind. What was going on? I needed to know. I needed to find out what was wrong.

**"Nevermind."** I mumbled, looking away. Something definitely did not sit right with me.

First a crazy stalker, then Derick's kidnapping, then Spencer's appearance and now the vanishing of my Resident Evil games and the knowledge of playing it.

**"Ah! Idea!"** I turned from him, heading over to my book shelf beside my dresser. I crouched, scanning the shelf for my Resident Evil books I had gotten for Christmas... but they weren't on the shelf. At all. Nothing connecting to Resident Evil was in my room. I was speechless.

**"You've been acting strange sis. What's going on?"** He was concerned, I could tell, but he was being the older brother he was.

I shook my head at him. **"I don't think you'd understand. You've already told me your answer."** I sighed deeply, turning to face him.

**"What do you mean? Tell me."** He pressed.

**"We grew up together playing this game called Resident Evil. It was about an evil company who unleashed these deadly virus' that destroyed an entire city. It's about the S.T.A.R.S. team that fought Albert Wesker, that evil man with the superhuman powers. Don't you remember?"** I slowly spoke, staring him right in the eyes.

He shook his head at me.** "That one of your fantasies, sis?"** He laughed.

**"It's not funny! That man in our house is a bad man! Why is he here, in our world?"** I snarled angrily.

**"Sis, what the hell do you mean? He's not a bad man. He's a scientist, not a lunatic."** He argued with me.

I snorted. **"I knew you wouldn't understand. Something's wrong, Nolan. Can't you feel it?"** He only shrugged. **"Just forget it! Get out of my room!"** I pointed towards my door angrily. He didn't protest, simply standing and leaving my room without another word.

Tears streamed down my face as he closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with my confusion. Why didn't he remember?

I moved over to my bed, glancing out the window to see that night had fallen, casting the world into a barely lit glow, the moon only a simple crescent. I was tired, so terribly tired. The day had drained me of energy.

I threw myself onto my bed, curling underneath of the covers and snuggling close to the sheets to get warm. I didn't care that I hadn't changed into my night clothes. It was pointless.

Sleep tugged at my eyes, pulling at me to drown the world in darkness. I saw Derick's phone beside mine on my desk.. and my butterfly knife close by. I grabbed my phone, pulling it over to my face, opening it. I checked the time. 9:47 PM.. Friday, July 9th, 1967.

I blinked. 1967? That couldn't be right. That was.. years ago. I was too exhausted to think on it anymore. I shut my phone, putting it back on my desk and snuggling deeper into my blankets.

My eyes slowly closed with a heavy sigh.

That night.. nightmares haunted me. Dreams of a game that shouldn't have been real. Dreams of.. a world without truth, bound by a cleverly made string of lies, so delicately placed that one would forget themselves and become submerged in ice cold water. Dreams of Resident Evil.

It should have been just a game, right?

No. It was real somehow. Apparently it was only just beginning.. and I was trapped in it. Luckily I knew the game like the back of my head. Maybe I could fix this..?

There was no escape.

Let the fun begin, eh? If you didn't catch that I was using sarcasm on 'fun'.


	6. 6: Lost Items and Past Reflection

**Author: Chapter 6! I went back and edited all previous chapters, some also has added stuff to them. I'm currently busy with a lot of stuff, so I'm just putting this down so I don't forget.**

******Eiji Shinjo: _Thank you.~ c: First person is a very interesting view to write in. I think I can write better in it then third person, but I still prefer third person because I'm so used to it. Lol. It can be easy if you know what you're doing, but most people get lost in past/present tense things in it. It's easier not to confuse those two when writing in third person. _********_I think I might be the only one to put the dialogue in bold, but I don't know. o.O I think it not only separates it but it's also kind of like my signature thing, since I've been doing it for years now. Awesome, glad to have you stick around. c: I hope that my story keeps you interested and that you'll read the others _********_(... which aren't finished, aside from the one-shot fffff).~_**

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (10:20 AM).**

I awoke to the sound of something vibrating. I scowled as the sunlight poured in through my open window, which I had forgotten to close- again! But at least it was warm under these blankets. I snuggled deeper, but that stupid vibrating sound kept going. I grunted as I reached out with a hand, groping at the surface of my desk for my phone. Once secured I opened it, eyes still closed, and pressed it to my ear.

**"Hello?"**

Silence. The vibrating continued. I realized the noise wasn't coming from my phone, but Derick's. I set mine back down, snatching up his and opening it.

**"Hellooo?"** I asked again as a connection was established.

**"_Sticks and stones, little observer._"** A deep voice purred on the other side of the call. I was suddenly awake, sitting up in my bed, blue eyes wide with shock.

**"Who is this?"** I questioned with a slight cautious note to my tone.

**"_The little birdy probably already told you._"** The voice cooed almost happily. Little birdy?

**"Huh?"** I was confused.

**"_The soldier, my dear._"** When he said that I tapped at my cheek. Bradly?

**"I can't remember!"** I snapped in defiance.

**"_Memphis Coal._"** The voice sighed. I made an 'ohhh' sound at this. I remembered Bradly mentioning the name. **"_You're probably wondering where your brother is?_"** I was instantly more aware of what he was saying.

**"Where is my brother?!"** I snarled into the line.

**"_Figured as much.. I was sent to deliver you a message, granddaughter of the mayor. Night Rider does not have your brother-_"** He tried to say, but I cut him off.

**"Liar! Where is he? Where is Derick?"** My temper was flaring now.

**"_Look, believe me or not, it's the truth.. but I know who has your brother._"** This piqued my interest. I was willing to listen.

**"Who?"** I demanded.

**"_That s-_"** The connection beeped, lost in a haze of static.

**"Coal!"** I hissed into the phone. **"Coal, who?"** Nothing. Only static. I sighed deeply, throwing the phone down onto the bed beside me. My head hurt.

Night Rider didn't have my brother? Memphis had to have been lying. There's no way. Where else could Derick be? Who else could have him? It didn't connect.

**"Argh!"** I slammed a fist against my blankets. I was clearly frustrated by all this. I buried my face into my pillow.

* * *

You're probably wondering where Derick is, aren't you? Yes, you are. Don't lie.

Here, just for you, I'll show you what's actually happening to him right now. You might see several times that I do this.

Are you prepared?

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (9:00 AM).**

Bright lights filled the room. A young slim body was resting on its side on a twin bed in a corner. The walls were white and the same could be said of the ceiling and floor. It was.. pure white.. A monitor was beside the bed, occasionally blinking. His eyes were shut, but his long brown hair framed his young face as he slept. He was wearing a simple black outfit.

**"Will he survive it?"** A gentle female voice asked as she peered through the one-sided glass wall into the room.

Another voice, male this time, started chuckling. **"He'll survive the procedure. They all manage to survive that."**

**"What about the Lord? Will he be successful with the final one?"** The female asked.

**"Of course. He knows how to play his cards right. The leader did agree, did he not, even if reluctantly?"** The male snorted in response.

The female voice stayed quiet for a moment, taking this new information in. **"I suppose you're right."**

**"I'm always right."** The male voice laughed now.

**"To some extent."** The female replied briskly.

**"With the last one, we'll have all that we need."** The male mused, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw. The light in the room flickered on and the pair glanced towards the person who had caused the brightness. With the light, the forms of the pair could be seen fully.

The male was tall, a few inches over the woman, with short light brown hair, which extended down just below his ears. He had tan skin, casual brown slacks, boots and a matching t-shirt under a white lab coat.

His companion, the female, had long blonde hair that went to her mid-back, but was in a low ponytail. She had a white lab coat as well, but she wore a purple blouse with light khaki pants and heeled brown shoes. She cared not for fashion, all knew. The man, on the other hand, was indifferent to such a thing.

The man, by the looks of it, who had entered was tall as well, but slightly shorter then the other male. He had light skin, Caucasian, with dark brown hair and pure green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue business suit. He had his arms crossed as he walked over to the pair.

**"Oh! Hello Sir Edward!"** The woman tipped her head towards him, a smile plastered onto her young face.

The man, Edward Ashford, nodded towards her to acknowledge her greeting. **"Where's Spencer?"** He simply asked.

**"Getting the last one. Didn't you read the report?"** The other male asked.

**"I was away on business, so do excuse my lack of awareness on Spencer's movement."** Edward stated, glancing toward the male. **"How is he, Marcus?"** He had glanced over to the viewing window, looking at the young boy on the bed.

**"Injection time was roughly.."** James Marcus pulled up his left sleeve, looking at his watch. **"Thirty minutes ago."** He pushed his sleeve back down, letting his arms rest by his side.

**"Ahh. So the effects of the dose should prove visible within the next three hours."** Edward stepped towards them, looking at the boy now, more fully.

**"Miss Caroline?"** Marcus turned his attention towards his assistant, who peered up at him with an arched eyebrow.

**"Yes, Marcus?"** Caroline Wesker was one of the main researchers at the facility they were at. She worked alongside Marcus with specimen detail and viral development.

**"Tell me as soon as we get word from Spencer. If he arrives, inform me."** Marcus stated with a detached tone.

**"Will do, sir."** She nodded, slipping out of the room, door closing behind her on its own.

**"What will you do, eh... Ashford?"** Marcus glanced towards the other founder.

Edward was smiling a bit. **"Patience, James. The time for Umbrella to shine will be shortly. Keep yourself calm until then."**

Marcus only nodded to his friend. **"I am always calm."** He chuckled.

**"Right, right. Anyway. I have business to deal with, so if you'll excuse me.." **Marcus stopped chuckling as Ashford said this, glancing toward his friend.

**"Business?"**

**"Of course. I am a busy man, after all."** Edward's smile fell as he gave a respectful nod towards Marcus before leaving the room.

Which left Marcus alone, aside from the boy on the other side of the glass. **"We'll shine.. brighter then everyone else in the medical field.."** He whispered, eyes never leaving the boy's slumbering form.

Marcus smiled.

* * *

Back to me, of course..

This part is crucial.

This is what happens after I buried my face in the pillow.

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (11:00 AM).**

I groaned as I slowly moved my face away from the comfortable cushion, glancing around.

My eyes focused on the shelf by my bed. My phone and my butterfly knife were gone. I jumped up out of bed, covers thrown aside in my spur of the moment movement.

**"What?!"** I looked around, trying to find my lost objects, but of course my searching was useless. They were no where to be found. Derick's was gone from on the bed as well.

Then it clicked. _1967._

Things invented afterward aren't going to be around. My game systems were gone, along with some of my books, my laptop and a few other objects around my room. Most remained because my mom made me get traditional items and set up of my room.

I smiled, actually thanking my mom silently.

I looked around again. **"Nolan!"** I called loudly. It was around.. 11 AM, from what my alarm clock said. Saturday.

I heard heavy footfall a few seconds later, my door flinging open. **"Yeah?"** Nolan was in his boxers.. I looked away, coughing.

**"Where's your cell? I need to call my friend."** I asked, peering at his face.

**"My.. cell?"** He blinked, clearly confused. I was right. Cell phones didn't exist.

**"Nevermind. Tell mom to get breakfast ready. I'm hungry."** I smiled.

He nodded, shutting the door behind him as he left to return to his room to get dressed.

I was actually.. cool with this, I realized. I was IN Resident Evil. Wait.. That would mean... I raced over to my bookshelf, grabbing down a book from my shelf, flipping it open. My maps!

Raccoon City was just a few cities over! It was real! I almost screamed with surprise.

I'm 15. I'm weird, aren't I? To get excited over a game being real.. and being able to re-live it. I'm strange.

My TV flickered on, my head turning towards it. Eh?

A male reporter was talking on screen about the news of the city, along with a bit of stuff on Raccoon City. I tuned in at that second part.

**"_Chemical waste reduction has doubled over the past 5 years, but the number of employee's being hired has tripled. A tremendous growth is about to take place in our fair city. We spoke to Police Chief Brian Irons about it, requesting a statement about his opinion on Raccoon's condition. To which he responded with-_"** The man looked down. **"_'The cities growth is thanks to myself, the representatives of our communities, the joined efforts of our citizens and the funding that was provided by Umbrella Corporation. Keep up the good work.'_"**

The reporter looked up after finishing that, a smile on his young face. **"_More news will come on later, after this commercial break._"** The TV flickered off with a click.

I blinked, confused.

Wait.. 15? Technically I wouldn't be born. My head hurt just thinking about it.

I pushed that train of thought aside. On to the next issue!

A knock came at my door. **"Breakfast is ready, dear."** Mom's voice came from the other side.

A few minutes later we were all around the dining room table. Eggs, toast and bacon. Dad was at the head of the table. On the left side was Nolan, Mom and Frank. On the right side was me, Lee and Spencer. I felt awkward sitting by the family friend and being on the same side as the founder of Umbrella.

I stayed quiet while we ate, dad talking to Frank and Spencer about topics of interest. Nolan, sitting across from me, looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

**"You're awfully quiet, Saria."** He commented, causing everyone to look at me. I nibbled on my eggs, glancing up.

My face flushed. **"I feel sick."** I said after I swallowed the chewed eggs.

**"Take some medicine and go lay down, sweetie."** Mom smacked her lips after huffing out a sharp breath. I quickly finished my food in a few more bites.

**"Excuse me.."** I stood up, moving away from the table.

I felt eyes follow me as I departed from the eating room to head upstairs. My stomach was indeed hurting as I moved into my room, hearing the soft click as I pulled it closed behind me. I moved over to sit on the window bench with a sigh.

What a day it was turning out to be. Yesterday had been worse though.

I recalled the events of Friday with clarity and wondered where Adela and Dimitri were. They had yet to call me- I almost facepalmed. No cellular devices.

I glanced to the presents at the foot of my bed, my eyebrows arching. I never had the chance to open them yet with all the chaos that had occurred.

I reached into my pocket to retrieve the iPod, but all I felt was air. I sighed, shaking my head. Great, I had clearly forgotten how stone-aged Resident Evil was.

I searched the gifts for the box that Dimitri had given me and pulled it out, scanning the contents with a frown. The pictures were there, oddly, but they were different looking. I shifted up the pictures and retrieved the box underneath.

I opened it and pulled out the stunning necklace and simply stared at it in awe. It looked the same. I tossed my hair to the side and put the necklace on, studying it as it laid in my palm. The Sapphire genstone sparkled in my bedroom lighting. I let it go so it could rest against my neck while I wore a smile.

I set the jewelry box aside and lifted another gift box to study it. It had silver wrapping with a green bow and matching ribbons.

I tore it apart easily and pulled out the boxed object within. I opened it, shocked to find an outfit inside, all in my size.

I grinned sheepishly as I didn't hear the oncoming footsteps and my door open.

**"That little rascal-"** I paused, hearing a cough in my doorway. I glanced over to see Adela and Dimitri standing there with matching smiles.

**"I see you're finally opening them."** Dimitri said hesitantly, as if unsure what to say.

**"That's from me, by the way."** Adela winked at me as the pair shut the door and moved over to sit beside me on my bed.

**"Thanks."** I laughed as I pulled out the outfit to truly study it.

It was a silver t-shirt with designer holy blue jeans, a similar-in-shade blue skirt, silver socks with blue underclothes. I gawked at it, in awe.

**"It totally fits you, sis."** Adela had a wicked grin on her face. **"But there's more."**

I dug down through the bottom, feeling my way until my fingers grazed something warm. I froze, not sure what it could be. I gripped it, tugging it out.

My eyes widened as I scanned the metal box, unsure as to what it contained. I glanced up to them, watching Adela urge me to open it.

I did.

The box had a switch and I clicked it open and the metal raised to reveal a beautiful sight: sapphire gemstone earrings ringed in silver and a blue necklace with a silver locket. I grabbed the locket, opening it. It contained a small circular picture, shrunken in size, of our trio. I beamed proudly at the grins on our faces while Adela stood in the center doing bunny ears to Dimitri on her left and an arm around my waist on the right.

I stood and opened my arms toward my female friend, pouting. **"Daww! Don't cry, sis."** Adela laughed as she stood to give me a hug.

I squeezed her tightly, resting my chin on her shoulder. **"I'm not crying. I'm just surprised you did all this for me."**

**"Only the best for you, babe."** Adela smiled, patting my back.

Dimitri had stood and walked to the presents while we hugged and lifted the final gift. When we parted and sat down he stepped forth and placed the gift in my lap. I stared down at the blue and green wrapping with a confused look. It was small, about the size of a computer mouse.

**"This.. is from Toby. He never had the chance to give it to you..."** Dimitri stated with a frown. **"He said he wanted to give it to you when you had gotten a bit older."**

The air sudden grew cold as my thoughts turned to Toby. He had been the closest friend I had ever had growing up. When we were both 13 we had started to date, though casually since we were both so young. At 14 we were inseparable. We went everywhere together, did everything with each other.

Until he died. It was in the fall of last year when we were celebrating our two year anniversary together. A joyous car ride turned sour when Toby's father cut the wheel too sharply, swerving into the left lane.. I was riding with him and Toby to the store to get some birthday stuff for Toby's little sister Marcia and it was late in the day. The car hit the guard rail and the airbag caught his dad, but Toby.. he had been thrown through the windshield and down into the deep ditch over the railing.

His father was wounded, with blood leaking from his minor injuries. I endured a cracked rib and a splitting headache, along with an injured arm. We were rushed to the hospital, but before we left we saw police flash lights flickering down over the railing to where we said Toby was.

He never made it. They found his body broken from the fall, his lifeless eyes staring up at the sky.

I shivered at the memory, shaking my head to bring me back to reality. I stared down at the gift as my two friends studied me closely.

I slowly tore away the wrapping with dread in my stomach. Gotten older? What had Toby gotten me? The wrapping fell from my shaking fingers to the floor as I opened the small box.

The item I saw cause tears to spill down my face and reality to fade out.

Inside was a silver ring with a beautiful matching gemstone.


	7. 7: Toby's Memory and My Realization

**Author: There's probably a lot of errors, so if you see one just let me know so it can be fixed. I kind of rushed through editing it (I work on them on my phone when I have the time and then I put it onto here and bold/italicize it).**

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (1:40 PM).**

I was in a state of shock, but I could feel hands shaking me, trying to pull me back to awareness.

My eyes glazed over and soon enough my vision returned to me. I blinked clear my sight and let it first settle on Dimitri, the one shaking my shoulders a bit too roughly.

**"Saria!"** I heard him whisper urgently as some relief hit his face.

I felt my gaze then shift to Adela as I studied her concerned features.

**"Did you two know about this?"** I questioned in barely a whisper.

With the nods I recieved I knew they had perhaps been in with Toby on this gift. Dimitri wore a tired smile and I suddenly felt conflicted, as I had awhile back.

It was no lie that I liked him, but that feeling had only developed after I was at the one year mark with Toby. This explained why I was conflicted.

I missed my deceased best friend and boyfriend, but I couldn't change anything. I had to move on, but would Dimitri understand that? He liked the idea of Toby and I because he had been the one to push us together.

I released a heavy sigh as I turned my gaze down to the ring with a frown.

I gently set the box down onto the floor.

**"Saria?"** Adela said my name as if unsure what I was doing though she saw my movements.

**"Toby's dead."** Was all I said and I could feel the knife drive deeper into my aching heart. **"I have to move on. He'd want that."**

They nodded and then Dimitri started to laugh softly. Adela and I gave him a confused look as to why he was laughing and he shook his head.

**"I was remembering some things Toby said to me."**

I perked up at the thought of something amusing and said, **"Care to share it?"** I smiled lightly.

**"_'I crossed to the right, to see the night, the glistening flickers of the fire light. I stumbled around, but all I found was a barking beagle hound. I found the bar, with the star and made it without a car.'_"** Dimitri recited, though I could yet to see how amusing that was to cause him to laugh.

**"It's a rhyming story?"** Adela caught on, Dimitri nodding.

**"_'Hidden in shame, I lost my fame and was tired of the game. With nothing to lose, and lacking any clues, I arrived for the booze. It was grand a sight, on this moonless night, to see a soon placed bar fight.'_"** He concluded and I broke out into a grin.

Adela glanced at us both, confused.

**"I'm assuming his dad made that?"** I asked.

**"Yeah. It's a short rhyming story of one of his many adventures to the bar."** Dimitri chuckled.

**"Ahh."** I was laughing now, too, and Adela was still lost as she frowned.

We turned to her as I explained, **"Toby's dad was a bar hopper earlier in Toby's life. He was tired from the day's work so he wanted a drink. He crossed a street, almost getting hit, it was night time and there was homeless people around with burning barrels. A beagle hound attacked him, gave him a few cuts and bruises and eventually he found the bar."** I paused, thinking.

Dimitri picked up on where I left off. **"He walked to the Star Bar. He was a retired singer for a small band, but a mishap got him kicked off. A bar fight broke out shortly after he arrived and the place had to be cleared after he'd only had one drink."**

**"Ohhh."** Adela was chuckling now.

**"Yeah."** I said, focusing my attention on the pair with a weak smile. **"I need to finish getting packed."** I stood up, stretching, suddenly realizing I was still in the silver dress from the day before.

**"We can help."** My male friend said.

**"Where are you going?"** Adela asked, frowning.

**"Dad wants me to be his assistant; apparently he works at a medical company as well as doing merchant work."** This was the chance to test out if they knew about the game or not.

**"Sounds.. fun?"** Adela asked, pausing to search for the correct word.

**"Yeah. Do you guys know about a company called Umbrella Corporation?"**

**"Oh yeah! Over in Raccoon City as headquarters, right?"** Dimitri tapped at his jaw in thought. I nodded. **"I hear bits and pieces. Hey, isn't your uncle working for them, Adela?"**

I suddenly froze, recalling her last name for the first time in a long while: Ashford. I had never considered the true irony of it.

**"Uncle Edward?"** Adela glanced to him. **"Yeah, he's kind of.. a founder of Umbrella, along with Spencer and Marcus."**

**"Ohh, right."** Dimitri shook his head with a low chuckle.

This was getting completely weird. Things that weren't true were falling into place as if missing puzzle pieces. Uncle Edward Ashford? Spencer in my home? Umbrella Corporation and Raccoon City being real?

I was confused beyond belief, but I knew one thing for sure. I wouldn't let anything happen to those I cared about. I'd do all in my power to keep them safe. I knew the storyline of Resident Evil like the back of my hand.

But how was I in that world? I had yet to figure out just how this change had occurred and it baffled me. I thought long and hard about this change and yet it eluded me entirely.

A cough brought me back to reality and so I focused in on the sound and saw my two friends staring at me with curious expressions.

I studied them both calmly as Dimitri smiled and Adela purse her lips together.

**"You looked like you were thinking deeply about something. Am I right?"** Adela questioned me as I watched her.

I nodded. **"Thinking about the day ahead."** I sighed.

**"You ok?"** Dimitri asked with a curled frown.

**"I'm fine, Dimi."** I spoke softly and the use of the nickname caused him to smile. **"But yeah I need to pack. We leave tomorrow."**

**"Alright! We'll.. let you get to that. We'll be downstairs."** Adela said, grabbing Dimitri's hand to tug him toward the door.

They knew I needed to be alone for a little while. Adela knew when I needed the time. It was the sisterly bond between us.

The two departed, the door clicking shut behind them. I roamed about my room, gathering things to stuff into the duffel bag that had lots of clothes already in it from the night before. Things to keep me entertained; reading material, maps, notebooks, pencils, sketchbooks, a soccer ball, toys and a few other choice items.

As I was putting the things into the bag my gaze fell upon a book. It was a hard-back with straight and thin silver lettering on the siding. It lacked a single author's name, but the title read '_The Night's Song_'. It was a series of short stories and poems about many-a-things. It included sections by famous people such Robert Frost, Edgar Allen Poe, etc.

I lazily flipped open the cover, shuffling a few pages over to view the second poem that I fondly loved. I read the words with a slight smile.

_Acquainted With the Night_

_By Robert Frost_

_I have been one acquainted with the night._

_I have walked out in rain-and back in rain._

_I have outwalked the furthest city light._

_I have looked down the saddest city lane._

_I have passed by the watchman on his beat_

_And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain._

_I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet_

_When far away an interrupted cry_

_Came over houses from another street,_

_But not to call me back or say good-by;_

_And further still at an unearthly height_

_One luminary clock against the sky_

_Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right._

_I have been one acquainted with the night._

The words brought a chuckle to my lips as I closed the book, rubbing the cover with a few fingers before pushing it into the bag.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I need to focus!

I dug around through my closest for the outfit I had left inside to wear for the day. Grabbing it and some underclothes I went to the bathroom to get changed.

The knee-length black shorts and the casual grey t-shirt clung to my body as if perfectly fitted in sizing.

I slipped on some ballet shoes and stalked over to my wall length mirror situated close to the doorway of the bathroom. My reflection showed my features twisted into a frown, tired blue eyes looking back at me with uncertainty.

A thought occurred to me: _was I trapped in this game-based reality until I died or could I escape it?_

That train of thought caused the frown to deepen.

Somehow I should have suspected the truth. It was right before my eyes. Something was dangerously _wrong_ with my life.

Sudden frozen moments that had never happened before? Meeting someone I had only ever read about on a game and in books. Finding out that Adela had ties to Edward Ashford, my own last name suddenly more than just a coincidence.

The truth was there, yet twisted. My world was just a lie. Later on I would discover the truth.

Until then there was only one possible thing I could do. Survive.

It was as simple as that.


	8. 8: Giving Up and First Result

**Author: ****Sharl Deivo** (Shar-ul Deh-vow). Here's chapter 8. I'm going to post it and chapter 9, along with 10. Enjoy.~

**Eiji Shinjo: _Hullo. c: Thanks! You're gonna hate what I have in store for Derick, sadly. xD Like it's stated this will not be a happy story. _****_I actually have what I consider to be a pretty interesting idea as to the reality shift. Not going to spoil it by saying, so I have to leave you hanging in that department, sorry. Lol. Here soon you'll begin to notice her more.. uhh.. how to put it.. heroistic perspective as to the now-game reality, but what she doesn't realize is that it doesn't work. I'm still in consideration as to the disappearance of Derick and the impact it has on his family. I know I might have said it'll be purely from Saria's first person view, but I find it hard not to include Bradly and his crew's view along with Marcus and Derick's that started in chapter six. I find them fascinating and a nice distraction that allows for keeping up with what's going on with the missing little brother. Yeah, I wound have waited it out until about the Mansion and that's when I'd freak out lol._**

**_I'm terribly sorry about the slow pace of the story, of all my stories. I have little time to devote to them and even now I'm spending that time re-reading for errors, adding new chapters to my phone to add later. I want to get ahead and add a few at a time as I go along. I do agree, the little moments allow one to dive deeper into the role of the character being portrayed, which is also why first person is epic with certain stories._**

**_Oh, yes, her world will totally crumble. She will be faced with many hardships and deaths and she will lose many people dear to her. She will reach the point when all hope seems lost and yet she will gain it back only for it to be stamped out by something else. I'm going to be so cruel to her story, but it'll make it interesting._**

**_Thank you. n_n I'm glad to hear someone likes this twisted and soon-to-be-depressing story. Don't thank me. I feel bad for leaving you all hanging so I'm going to make it up by throwing a few out at a time and getting the story down so I can finish it in the future._**

**_Everyone: Thanks for reading, following and whatnot._**

* * *

Let's take a peek at what Bradly and his team are doing on that end of the chain.

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (3:00 PM).**

The air was cool, the sun was a little over halfway and clouds dotted the sky. People hovered all around just outside the doors as the pair were in the police station, specifically the office of the Tracker Unit.

Bradly Johnson was sitting in his chair, leaning back while Jack Mares was standing on the other side of the wooden desk.

The chief leader sighed as he rubbed at his neck. He and his team had spent hours tracking leads to find the girl's brother, but to no avail.

He didn't want to tell Saria the bad news.

He also had other things to tend to and so this hunt would have to end soon, with or without finding the boy.

He had sent Marco and Fin on the last lead to the warehouse district. He had told them that if they needed help to radio in. He had yet to hear from them. That had been four hours ago.

He stood up from his seat, Jack watching him nervously. He glanced to his ally with a look of restlessness.

Jack raised a brow, green eyes scanning his superior's face. **"I understand how you feel."** He said in a low voice, his eyes shadowed with his thoughts.

Bradly furrowed his eyebrows as he focused on Jack. **"Hmm?"**

Jack looked as if considering his words carefully. **"The feeling of helplessness, unable to find a missing person."** He sighed.

Bradly gave Jack his full attention. He thought about Jack's profile and recalled the fact that he had a younger sibling who had went missing.

**"You did all you could for her."** Jack patted Bradly's shoulder as the pair returned to silence.

Bradly looked away as Jack turned to leave, but he paused when he heard his superior's voice. He glanced over his shoulder to Bradly's back as the man spoke. **"You did all you could, Jack."**

Bradly walked towards the door that led out while Jack stood frozen, his fingers lightly grazing the edge of the desk. He had a thoughtful expression as he remembered six years before when he too had searched for a missing sibling.

He had let Jessica down. He had not protected her. His breathing was shaky as he tried to think of something else to focus on instead of his aching memories.

**_Meanwhile, four hours before at 11:00 AM.._**

The sleek and red Camaro car peeled down the road like a scolded dog, heading towards the warehouse district. Fin easily controlled the car, his hands on either side of the steering wheel as he turned a sharp corner. He saw, out of the corner of his right eye, Marco clutch the door handle and the center console in a vice grip, his jaw a set line.

He cracked a smile as he swerved around an idling black car.

**"Slow down!"** Marco hissed as he was jolted back and forth by the sudden movements of the vehicle.

Fin turned his head toward his friend, smile still present. **"Calm down, old man. I got this."**

**"Got this? You're speeding!"** Marco braced himself as Fin took another corner too sharply, causing the car to slide a bit before cruising straight.

The speedometer spiked past 80 m/h as the driver's foot lowered on the gas, feeding it more power. 90. 100. **"You don't know what I did as a job before this, do you?"**

Marco snarled as Fin slammed on the brakes, whipping the wheel to curve around a slowed car, gunning it through the yellow light.

Fin shifted gears fluidly, flashing a white-toothed and deadly grin to his friend. **"Race car driving."**

**"Oh god.."** He heard Marco groan.

**"You'll be fine. I was a professional. Almost went to Nascar Racing before I got pulled out and offered this job. I was a skilled cop before my racing career. Pretty good at it, too. Didn't last long as I found my interest was shifting to vehicles. So I built fast cars, entered into tournaments, won a few. Got popularity quickly."** Fin explained as he maneuvered the car through the traffic before them.

**"Just because you can drive a car good doesn't mean I trust you pushing the speed!"** Marco snapped as he bore his brown eyes toward the driver.

Fin shifted up a gear and leveled his gaze to his passenger. **"Just trust me on this."**

Soon enough the car was pulling into a long stretch of road that went between evenly spaced large warehouses. He pulled to the side, killing the engine and pocketed the keys as they both got out.

Marco was cautious when he got out, his balance thrown off from the ride as he moved over to his friend.

Fin removed the crumpled note from his pocket and straightened it out, reading it briefly before glancing around at the warehouses.

His eyes settled on one a bit down from them, on the same side as where they had parked at. He pointed to it, slowly motioning for them to head to it as he put the note away.

His friend nodded, pulling from the back seat of the Camaro his trusty rifle. The black weapon felt cool in his grasp as he gripped it close. Fin slipped out his Desert Eagle pistol that had been tucked beneath his waistband under his camo jacket. It was silver and black with a wooden grip.

The pair moved forward for the building, careful in their steps to avoid loud sounds such as glass or breakable objects that were strewn about. They arrived within several minutes as their slow pace had caused this delay. Fin took front, checking to see if the door was unlocked. It was, oddly. He pushed it open and they frowned as the door creaked softly.

They entered, weapons sweeping the large and lengthy stocked room for signs of movement. When nothing shifted they walked in more, scanning the tall crates stacked to midway up the walls height on either side of them. There was this.. dusty smell to the room and they instantly suspected this to be some kind of furniture storage building.

They pushed deeper and stopped abruptly when a rattling sound echoed.. like chains.

Fin held his pistol close, eyes flickering about the slight darkness before them. He motioned with two fingers in front of him and Marco brushed past him, rifle moving in his hold.

A bird fluttered by, causing them both to jump.

_Steady_. Fin mouthed and his friend nodded, turning to lead the way.

An hour of searching brought nothing to the front, but around 12:45 the lights flickered on, filling the huge warehouse with the blinding glow as they had arrived to the back of the building seconds before.

**"Vell, vell. Vhat do ve haf 'ere."** A strong voice chuckled as the pair whipped around to the source. They kept their guns up and extended, fingers on the trigger.

The sound of clicking followed as they looked to the armed group behind them, a tall man at the front, their guns aimed at them as the man stood with his arms crossed.

He had a wicked smirk as he eyed the trespassers with a level stare. **"Vhat are you two doing in my varehouse, mm?"**

Marco and Fin exchanged looks. **"Your warehouse?"** The latter asked with a firm tone, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The strange, charcoal-colored haired man nodded, his light green eyes trailing between the two men. **"Mhm."**

Marco frowned, recognizing the accent that the man had, not to mention how he spoke. **"German."** He said out loud.

Both Fin and the man glanced to him. His team mate had a look of question while the stranger had one of understanding.

**"Indeed."** The man confirmed.

Marco tilted his head. **"So who do we have the pleasure of addressing?"**

**"I recognize you. Cops, no?"** The stranger said, ignoring the question.

**"Not exactly- more like freelance agents."** Fin snorted.

The German chuckled. **"Amusing. I am Sharl Deivo."** He bowed his head, smirk still in place as his green eyes sparkled. **"You haf exactly.. t'ree minutes befor' I order your death. Tell me vhy you are 'ere. Vhat purpose.. do you haf in my varehouse?"**

The pair looked to each other. They knew the gambling. They couldn't tell the truth, that they were truly here looking for Sharl who was a standing member of Night Rider and had connections to Memphis and the dead Rango. Perhaps he might know something about Derick's vanishing and the appearance of Memphis and Rango.

No, they hadn't expected to run into him, but perhaps..

An idea came to Marco and he lowered his pistol, noticing the worried glance he received from his partner. **"How close are you to a.. Rango Hawkins?"**

He saw Fin's eyes widen and be also saw the smirk wilt from Sharl's face as he took in the question.

**"Vhat?"**

**"You heard me. I asked how close are you to Rango?"** Marco pressed, a neutral expression in his face.

**"Not very. Vhy? Ohh, you mean to 'ell me zat he is dead, ja? I'm avare."** The accent was heavy in his voice and his words rolled with an almost strange curl, especially when he tried to say 'to tell'.

Marco nodded. **"And your relationship with Memphis Coal?"**

The air felt suddenly cooler. He noticed how tensed the German got after his question. Sharl's lips curled into a frown as he peered away, green eyes frosting with deep anger.

**"He is a.. nuisance. Trouble in ze vorst kind."** He replied with.

**"And a boy named Derick Wesker? We're looking for him."** Marco asked as he gained the man's attention again.

Sharl shook his head. **"Memphis mentioned a boy, but a name vas left out. 'e said zat ze boy vas take'on. 'e said.. trouble brews. Eine Mühe, wirklich (A bother, really)."**

**"He also said that the Night Rider's had no hand in the boy's kidnapping."** A sharp voice called from beyond their line of sight. All present turned in the direction of the voice.

Out from behind a stack of crates came a 5'7 form clad in brown clothes, a black jacket over them with spiked midnight hair and forest green orbs that were laced with a sparkling shine. The individual's mouth was upturned with humor as he casually strolled over to the gathered people.

The armed people lowered their weapons at the sight of Memphis Coal. The high ranking Night Rider member had his hands tucked into the belt line of his pants.

He eyed the two tracker's with a look of calm. **"Interrogating Sharl will get you no where but on the sights of our gang. Sharl, leave us."** He said dismissively.

Sharl nodded and gestured for his men to leave, but he remained for a moment. **"Vill you be fine alone vith zese men?"**

Memphis simply nodded and so Sharl reluctantly left with a bow of his head.

**"Memphis Coal. What an honor."** Fin was scowling at the man, clutching his pistol tightly.

**"Johnson's boys, I take it?"** Memphis asked in a purr as he moved to stand a few feet from them.

**"In a way."** Fin chuckled.

**"So the NR doesn't have the boy?"** Marco asked, eyeing the man nervously.

Memphis shook his head. **"As I told the girl we do not have him."** He snorted as if the idea in itself was absurd to even consider.

**"Do you know who does?"** The rifle wielder asked as he scrunched his face in concern.

Memphis directed his gaze toward the ceiling as he now held an air of indifference. He stood there, staring off into space for a moment before looking to the pair with a sudden expression of hesitation. He leaned forward, his voice a whisper.

**"Spencer."**

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (12:30 PM).**

The body on the bed began to shake as three hours had passed. Hands were pressed to the glass viewing window as lips curled into an excited smile.

Marcus had been expecting some form of shock or seizure to occur and it did not disappoint. It hit just a few seconds ago and so now he was tapping at the button on the wall to call in his young researcher assistant. Soon enough footsteps echoed as Francis Trevor entered the room.

The brown haired, green eyed woman was a distant relative of George, that pesky little architect friend of Spencer's.

She wore a simple white lab coat with a black t-shirt and a white skirt. Her matching heels clicked against the tiled floor as she walked.

She peered cautiously towards the glass to the boy before directing her gaze to Marcus. **"Yes, sir?"**

He turned to her with a strange glint to his eyes. **"Tell Sir Edward and miss Caroline that it has begun. Tell them he will need immediate observation for the effects- hopefully the desired ones will show like the rest. One can never fully tell with science."** He mused, rubbing at his jaw thoughtfully.

**"Understood, sir."** Francis said with a bow of her head before she turned to leave the room.

**"Oh, and miss Trevor?"** He said, causing the young researcher to turn toward him with an arched brow.

**"Sir?"**

**"Send to me miss Speyer. I have a task for her."** He said in an almost bored tone.

With a dip of her head the researcher was gone from the room, leaving him alone to observe the writhing unconscious boy beyond the glass.

Several minutes later the body began to slow in shaking and soon settled on the bed with a few final twitches.

It was over, the first part at least. Results would come a day later. For now it was just time to wait. By tomorrow Spencer and Mark would return with the final subject.

All was going according to plan.

Marcus rolled up his sleeve and stared at his watch. It was roughly 6:35 PM. He sighed, feeling tired. He'd been up for a grand total of three days.

As he recalled the date was July 10th, 1967. Saturday.

He rubbed his temple as the boy remained still, now on his back from his prior shaking.

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the glass. The hollow ring that sounded from the contact caused the boy to shift, rolling onto his side as he coughed. Marcus snapped his eyes opened as the boy slowly began to sit up, fluttering his eyelids to reveal his deep green hues.

The monitor beside the twin bed beeped repeatedly.

The boy was sluggish to move, his limbs clearly a burden as he fought for some control over them in his drowsy state. When the boy was taken he had been sedated and kept such so as to limit resistance.

He turned his head, studying the room he was being held in. His eyes traced over the stark white before settling on the glass.

Marcus knew he could not see him. The viewing glass was one sided and only from his angle. The boy would simply see his own reflection.

**"Hello?"** He heard the voice radiate from the box to his left. He glanced to the communications device as he heard the confusion in the boy's voice. **"Hello?"** The boy tried again, but he received nothing as Marcus stood still, his arms folded against his chest.

This was different. With the other subjects they had not awoken until the next day, when the virus had halfway taken over. Why was this boy any different?

A low knocking caused him to look toward the door with an arch of his eyebrows. **"Come in."** He called and then the door opened.

In entered Lucy Speyer, a young assistant who helped him with filing. Her short brunette hair was pulled back with two opposing small bands of free hair framing either side of her face. Her brown eyes swept the room before focusing on him as she strolled over to him, booted shoes lightly grazing the tiles. She wore a simple buttoned lab coat with grey sweat pants. She was the casual type in fashion but she had a knack for being clever.

**"You wanted me, James?"** She also had a knack for being on first name basis even when she was scolded for such.

It was what he secretly liked about her.

He turned his attention to the boy as she moved over to stand beside him, following his gaze. **"See the boy?"** When she nodded he smiled. **"Find him suitable clothing that has a bit more.. color to it, will you?"**

**"Choice color?"** She questioned with a tilt of her head.

**"Hmm.. navy blue, light blue, brown or perhaps something else deep- just no black or white."** He stated as he looked to her.

**"So it shall be."** She turned and slipped out of the room, leaving him to his own devices.

He moved over to the communications com and tapped the button, hearing the crackle of static in the room with the boy, who turned his head to locate the sound.

**"_Steady, now. You're safe. Fresh clothes will arrive later on for you to change into and then we'll see about getting you some other items. Hungry? Thirsty?_"** His voice sounded mechanical in the other room that the boy occupied.

The boy frowned, ignoring the questions and instead asked his own. **"_Where am I?_"**

Marcus watched him through the glass as the boy searched for the speaker. **"_I cannot answer that yet. For now let it be simply known that you are safe here._"**

The boy clutched his chest as if in pain and said, **"_It hurts.._"**

**"_I know, son. We're going to fix you._"**

The boy leaned forward, putting his head between his knees as he groaned in pain. The conversion was the current stage he was going through.

**"_Breathe slow and deep._"** He said in a soothing voice through the device and the boy complied. Soon the pain passed and the boy could sit up straight again.

**"_Who are you?_"** The boy hesitantly asked, looking to the glass.

**"_I'm a professor._"**

The boy remained silent as his eyes began to droop. The cord connected with his arm to the monitor was putting in another sedative. The boy laid down on his side and stared blankly at the wall before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

**"Interesting boy.."** Marcus mused.

He'd check on the boy again later on, but for now.. he really needed sleep, desperately. He could feel his system trying to slow down, but he kept it up so he could fully function.

He rubbed at his temple, massaging it as he sighed.

He gave one final glance to the viewing glass and twitched his lips into a fixed line. **"We'll see how far you will survive.. Derick Wesker."**

With that said the door opened and shut behind his retreating form.


	9. 9: Weird Dream and Two Friends

**Author: Kind of short, but it's supposed to be.**

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (4:00 PM). **

The floor twisted under my feet. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and yet my efforts were in vain. The floor began to crumble to ash under my ballet shoes. I pushed my limbs further and managed to run up a flight of stairs and through double doors- and I screamed at the sight before me.

Zombies lumbered all around the large room, blood covering the floor in trails. I recognized Raccoon City's Police Department instantly, the lobby that Claire had managed to get inside after being separated from Leon

As the zombies staggered towards me, moaning with their arms extended up and out, another thought crossed my mind: I'm trapped in a nightmare!

With this known the world was suddenly shifting and now I stood inside the Spencer Mansion with the front doors behind me. Atop the stairs was a form shadowed in all black. A chuckle echoed from the form as it walked slowly down the stairs, booted feet echoing.

**"Hello, we finally get the chance to talk. I was beginning to think we'd never have time alone."** I felt a cold chill slither down my back as the voice simply oozed control.

I glared up at the man, feeling some untapped power within me stir as sudden unexplainable anger boiled in my system. **"Albert Wesker."** The name slipped from my mouth as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the light casting its touch onto his slicked back blonde hair, sunglasses, smirk and S.T.A.R.S. uniform.

I clutched the edges of my shirt with aching knuckles and I felt something cool drip from them. I glanced down at the blood pooling by my feet before returning my blue gaze to the tyrant before me. The blood kind of freaked me out, but I wouldn't voice this repulsion.

**"Alexandria."** He nodded his head and I frowned at the use of my rarely heard middle name.

**"My name is Saria."** I corrected. **"Alexandria is my middle name."**

**"Saria is a dead name. We know you as Alexandria."** He stated in a calm voice as he laid a hand on the railing of the stairs, smirk dipping into a straight line. "**You and I are the only ones that survived. We live only because we are stronger."** He said, removing his sunglasses to clean them.

His cat-like golden red orbs leveled on me as I re-examined his body. I now realized that his shirt and vest had a circular hole on it and blood coated his clothes and skin in patches. The tyrant had impaled him prior to him standing here.

**"What do you mean we survived? Survived what?"** I asked, confused.

He put his glasses back on and turned to step up a stair, pausing to glance over his shoulder at me. **"We survived our lives. Our past."**

**"I don't understand."** I grumbled.

He began to walk up the stairs. **"You will in time."** He chuckled.

He vanished up the stairs and the dream world shifted and I now stood atop a hospital building, the wind whipping at my clothes as I peered down at the scene below. Zombies were everywhere, dead bodies were scattered about, blood painted the streets of the city and up ahead I saw two forms rushing away.

I recognized Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield even from their retreating backs. I felt a presence beside me and I glanced to the tall form at my side. I didn't recognize the man, but his familiar features caught me off guard.

**"Will you be the one who brings him down or will Albert beat you to it?"** He asked.

His name came to mind, William, but it was submerged instantly as the dream changed yet again.

I felt a sudden warmth on my back and I turned to see that I was standing in a burning room. I was close to one of the flaming walls and across from me stood the body of Albert Wesker. He was now clad in all black, glasses on the bridge of his nose and his hair remained the same as in the other dream scene.

**"You have the gift of premonition and I the gift of precise memory."** He said in a matter of fact tone.

**"Gift of premonition?"** How was I talking to him in my dream? Why was it so clear?

**"The sight of future, vision and prediction."** He clarified as if it was something simple to understand. **"We all had something, a gift that set us apart. One had speed, another with strength, superior intelligence, strong creative skills, limited mind reading, and others."**

**"So is this dream some kind of.. premonition? A warning?"**

He stepped over to me, leaning close to bring his face even to my own. **"It's the future."** He chuckled and leaned away. **"And this where the dream ends."**

I gasped as he suddenly thrust his hand through my chest, my body tipping forward to sag against him. I faded out and the dream disappeared.

* * *

Bradly had left the police station office area to head outside to the parking lot. Jack had stopped him outside the doorway and told him he was going to get two people and to wait for him outside. So he did. He leaned against the police cruiser, eyes dark with anticipation.

Jack rounded the corner to enter into Jason's office and he paused at the sharp voices he heard beyond the closed door.

**"The promotion was _idiotic_, Stan doesn't deserve it!"** A female voice snapped.

**"Oh and you do?"** A male voice responded calmly.

**"I didn't say that!"**

He sighed and stepped forth to knock twice on the wooden frame. The voices quieted before the male voice called out. **"Come in."** He opened the door and pushed it open, entering the small office.

He blinked at the scene before him. A short female was leaned down before the desk, hands pressed across the top, which was stacked with papers, files, tools and nicknacks.

The male was leaning back in his leather chair, face barely visible beneath his police cap. He tipped it up at the sight of Jack and smiled.

**"My, what do we have here? Jack Mares, back in the flesh. I heard you was down south in Mississippi."** The man smirked as Jack chuckled.

The ever calm and collected police captain appraised Jack's entry, who shook his head.

**"That was two weeks ago, my vacation to see the family and it was Texas, not Mississippi."** He replied in a teasing manner.

**"Oh, I apologize. It must have been Federico who went to Mississippi."** The captain mused to himself. He stood and walked around the desk while the woman stood straight and stepped to the side. He reached out and shook Jack's hand, beaming a warm smile. **"Glad you're back."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

Jason Mercer was a thicker, stronger built guy who loved wrestling. His usually bald head was hidden by his cap, his clothes that of his captain's position, but without his jacket, his green shirt tucked in. Cool and frosty cinnamon colored eyes never faltered as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

**"Been awhile, Jacky."** He turned to the woman as she smiled, her make-up covered face still as pretty as he remembered it. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a regular cop outfit similar to Jason's, but without the hat and accessories. Sadey Varns. Her eyes glistened a strange aqua color, half green and half blue.

**"Hello, miss Sadey."** He tipped his black hat to her, green eyes sparkling.

**"Do you need something, Jack?"** Jason asked, stepping back to access the situation.

**"Bradly and I are heading out to find Marco and Fin, who were checking out a lead in the warehouse district a bit over five hours ago. I came to request you two to join us; we might need help since they never radioed in."** Jack explained, gaining nods from the duo.

**"I'm free, so sure."** The usually sarcastic Sadey replied, glancing to her superior.

**"If the boys are in possible trouble then what are we waiting for?"** The captain smiled and Jack led them outside to the cruiser, where Bradly was impatiently tapping his foot.

He turned his head to the trio advancing and sighed. **"I just received a radio call from Fin. His words were rushed, but he said he needed back up quickly. Marco's been injured."**

**"Let's go! Sadey, with me."** Jason said, heading to his own cruiser. The two cars rumbled to life as the passengers strapped themselves in, the cars peeling out. Lights were left off and they kept to the speed limits as they headed to the place where Marco and Fin were.


	10. 10: Breakfast Stop and Raccoon Bound

**July 11, 1967 (5:30 AM).**

I awoke with a start, eyes flickering about, chest panting. My fingers searched frantically the area of which I had been impaled. I found no wound, just my hammering heart and shaking fingers. I steadied my body, willing it to slow down and relax. A frown creased my face as I thought about the dream.

Surprisingly I remembered every single detail from the cloudy sky hovering over Raccoon City to the rotting skin of the zombies that had haunted the streets. I remembered the form beside me on the roof and the drying blood at my feet.

One image came starkly to mind and that was of Albert Wesker standing at the base of the stairs, smirk flashing as we talked, though his words brought only confusion. Gift of premonition? He and I the sole survivors of something?

I didn't understand what he meant and I knew that I wouldn't be able to figure it out unless I had more clues.

I leaned up in my bed, rubbing the bridge of my nose while my eyes shut out the light streaming in through my open window. I heard the birds outside chirping and crowing and I felt the warmth of the sun outside as it glowed across my floor.

**"Saria! Breakfast!"** I heard father call from downstairs and so I hurried to get ready. Last night had been a blur. I remembered after changing I had gone downstairs and talked with Adela and Dimitri before they had to go home. I had hugged them and told them I was dearly going to miss them. I wouldn't be able to see them today. Afterwards I had stayed up well until the late night writing in a notebook. Once tiredness had tried to overtake my system I had changed into pajamas and fell asleep listening to the low and soft drizzling rain beat against the rooftop.

I grabbed the clothes I had worn yesterday and slipped into the bathroom where I took a shower. Afterwards, when dried and dressed, I searched my bedroom for my silver bracelet that mother had given me.

My thoughts turned to my younger brother who was still missing and yet.. why was no one asking about him? Why was I the only one worried?

I had detected a sudden flicker of uncertainty and regret from my father when I questioned him briefly about Derick, but it was gone the next second and he responded by changing the topic when mother had entered the room. Something didn't feel right.

I kept that in mind as I walked down to join the other awake people in the kitchen. I arrived to find dad cooking while mom set out the table in the dining room. Nolan was reading a newspaper at his place at the table. Lee was missing and so was Frank. Footsteps echoed behind me and I turned to see Spencer making his way toward me.

He bowed his head before moving past me to enter the dining room, saying a greeting to all present by way of name. **"Mark, Nolan, Marissa.. miss Saria."** He sat across from my brother.

I said a low good morning before taking a seat next to Nolan, leaning against him. He glanced to me as I nuzzled his bare shoulder with my left cheek. He was in simple red shorts. He set the paper down to ruffle my hair with his hand, smiling.

**"Morning, lil sis."** He chuckled at my sleepy behavior.

Today was the day we leave for dad's workplace, which was safe to say probably an Umbrella laboratory. Today was the day I became an assistant.. and also the day I figured out what the hell was going on.

A thought occurred. What if I could change the game's storyline by messing with the atmosphere? Warning people what was going to happen?

I could seriously ruin the game. I grinned. **"Morning, Nolan."** I said back. Time to take this one step at a time. I'd let Bradly and his allies find Derick while I took down Umbrella before it could even cause too much damage to repair. I could save Raccoon City.

I glanced towards the kitchen and saw mom moving over to set a plate before me. She brushed hair from my face and kissed my forehead, smiling. **"Good morning, darling."**

Spencer arched a brow at us and I glared at him in embarrassment. **"Mom, stoppp."** I whined. Truth be told I was a daddy's girl through and through.

**"Haha, alright sweetie."**

**"Where's Frank?"** I glanced around and didn't see him.

**"He went home late last night. Dinner will be done in a few."** She said, turning to leave to go back to the kitchen.

Spencer leaned across the table, a slight smile present. **"Are you ready for the trip?"**

I paused, thinking for a moment. Nolan looked to me as I nodded. **"Yeah. It'll be a _blast_."**

He chuckled, oblivious to my hidden joke. **"Perhaps we can yet make a scientist out of you, if interested."**

I full out laughed and the pair present joined in. Soon enough the food was placed around the table and everyone was seated and digging in. I munched on a piece of bacon, savoring the crunchy taste.

Lee and mom was talking back and forth with dad and Nolan. Spencer was quiet and so was I.. but not for long.

**"Oh, miss Saria."** Spencer started, gaining my attention as I set my fork down to take a drink from my glass of milk. Everyone else talked about some political topic of interest. **"I just recalled that you are on summer break from school and will be a junior this year. While you are with us you will be home schooled by a personal friend of mine at the request of your father. He wishes for your education to continue even while gone from your home."**

I nodded my head. **"Fine by me."** I simply stated. Suffice to say I had a gut feeling my education would be the least of my worries soon enough.

**"Good, good. I would hate for you to miss out on your fundamental lessons for your future."** He said with his slowly gained trademark smile.

I shrugged. **"I know plenty to get by in life. Science was always my best class aside from History and Italian."**

**"Oh?"** He asked, giving me his full attention. Admittedly I was drawn to science and I had been since I was little. I loved to blow stuff up and whatnot.

**"Mhm. I get straight A's in science."** I beamed a real smile. I was proud of whatever I did great in.

Spencer's face became thoughtful as his smile shifted to a distant one, his eyes looking past me. **"Interesting."**

We turned our attention down the table as dad held up his glass of milk and grinned, obviously preparing to make a toast. We all raised our glasses, though mine had little in it and Lee's was empty.

**"A toast.. to our prosperous family, my loving children, beautiful wife and my successful career and job. To the years to come that we will smile upon."** Mark said.

We cheered and tapped our glasses against each others before downing them. Lee went to get another glass, chuckling at our random moment.

Spencer winked to me as he drank his and I finished mine off in two gulps.

A few hours later 9 AM rolled in and it was time to go. I had to trust that Bradly would find my brother and that Nolan would be safe when he returned to the military next Sunday.

I stood before the doorway, staring out into the yard and towards the driveway which sat a luxurious white car I knew not the name of. Spencer would be driving with Mark as the passenger and me in the back.

I wondered briefly why Spencer had no bodyguards, no personal driver to drive for him.

**"Time to go!"** Mark called as he waved from the right side of the car. Spencer was standing by the left side and our bags were packed into the trunk.

I turned to see Nolan and mom staring at me. My brother had his arm wrapped around mom's shoulder as she smiled. **"We're going to miss you, the both of you, sweetie."** Mom said sweetly.

**"Yeah, I know."** I said almost dryly.

**"Stay safe, sis."** I saw a nervous glint in Nolan's eyes as he said this. He was holding something back. **"Help dad out."**

**"I will. You too, bro."** I said in thought of his own job. The military was a hard thing to do but Nolan did it well.

I turned after giving them each a hug and thus walked briskly to the car. Spencer opened my door as I climbed in and I thanked him. He and Mark got in and then we were on the road.

**"You should sleep, Saria. It's a two hour drive to Raccoon City."** Dad said and I felt my heart skip a beat at the name. Jeez, how many more surprises could I handle before I had a heart attack?

**"Nah, I like looking at the scenery."** I said without much conviction. I was too busy watching my mom and brother wave to me. I waved back.

Spencer and Mark exchanged a glance. **"What?"** I asked suspiciously.

**"Nothing."** Dad said and leaned back in his seat, sighing contently. **"You're going to love it, Saria. Raccoon City is a beautiful city. I should have taken you there years ago but you wouldn't have been able to appreciate the beauty so young."** He turned his head against the seat to smile at me.

I smiled back, though only I knew it was fake. The rumble of the low motor was just barely present. **"Yeah."**

The car went silent as we all mused about whatever or stared outside the car.

It was going to be a long two hour drive.


	11. 11: Our Arrival and Their Helpers

******Eiji Shinjo: _Yeah, lol. To put it simply Derick's screwed. Yeah. I have a lot of key things in mind for how the story will go and yet they all seem so twisted to me. Throughout this story you'll be seeing lots of characters come and go. As for her powers, they won't be discovered until much later (discovered as in how to physically use them once she gets it). I'm trying not to say too much, but certain questions I can answer, haha. Here soon the different views will thin out and you'll see mostly her for most of them. Here and there you'll see a few other views. Most of it will focus on Saria though._**

******_Yeah, I'm trying to write a few before I post them. I'm already well ahead of what I'm going to add for now. And don't worry about an apology, it's fine.~_**

******_The topic of Marco and Fin.. well. They're going to be pushed to the back burner. They'll be out of the picture soon for awhile. Marcus and Derick.. well, you'll find out what's going on with them. I'm so antsy I just want to tell you what's in store, but I can't, so I'm not saying much so I don't spill the beans. xD As for Albert... You'll meet him soon. Very soon. In fact this chapter is the first part he appears in. Oh, the irony.~ Lol. Yes, I can totally see Wesker doing that. "Ahha!" And giving one of his little half visible smirks as if he accomplished something of complete importance._**

******_Don't worry about the typo's. xD We all make them. Welcome. c: Thanks for the review. Sorry I can't say more. If you have any general questions you may have, you can ask them. I'll try my best to answer without giving away something important. xD_**

* * *

**July 11, 1967 (11:15 AM).**

A hand was shaking my shoulder and I groaned, eyes fluttering open to study the source of the annoyance. Mark was leaning back towards me, his hand roughly trying to awake me. I had fallen asleep apparently with my left cheek cupped in the palm of my hand as I had been staring off into the blurring scenery two hours before.

**"Wake up, Sara."** He said, using my rarely mentioned nickname. **"We're here."**

I blurted out a soft **"I'm awake.."** before studying the new environment. _Old_, I corrected, as I realized I was in the woods by Raccoon City. Before us sat the famous Spencer Mansion, though from the looks of things it wasn't fully completed.

**"George Trevor, the architect, says it will not be finished until November."** I heard Spencer sigh as he said this.

**"Oh."** I muttered. I fumbled with my seat belt while I heard one of the doors click open.

Spencer was already out, moving toward the front double doors. I noticed suited men coming out and retrieving the bags from the car while dad was walking over to me as I got out, a smile on his face.

**"Beautiful, isn't it?"** He asked. I nodded, looking around to examine the woods that mingled all about the area for as far as I could see. Just over top the trees in one direction I could see lights and so I assumed the city was that way. Dad followed my gaze and chuckled. **"I'll take you to Raccoon City tomorrow, once you're settled in."**

**"Cool."** I said.

**"Let's head inside. I'll give you a tour of the place and you can meet some of my friends and coworkers."** He said, laying a hand on my shoulder and steering me toward the doors.

We pushed open the doors and paused so he could let me admire the mansion's interior. It was massive and the lobby area was just as it had looked in both the game and my dream-vision thing.

Spencer had left us after saying something about going to see 'James and Edward'.

Dad noticed I was in awe and laughed. **"Wow!"** To actually be standing here in this room was completely different from the vision. I could hear people moving down the halls, voices echoing and speaking, smells of all kind radiating around me. Lights lit up the stairs along with most of the room and I saw two forms at the top of the staircase.

My eyes locked on them and then to dad, who was still laughing. He motioned me forward as the pair above descended to greet us.

They stopped at the base of the steps and us a few feet from them.

I realized now it was a woman and a man. The man stepped forward to offer me his hand to shake, which I did, while the woman remained still, staring blankly at me.

**"Hi, you must be the daughter, right? You have his features, especially the hair. Naturally white?"** The man asked curiously, his voice a soft tone.

**"Yeah. Who are you?"** I asked, ignoring his question about my hair color. It wasn't really white, not yet at least.. It was more of a really, really light brown as I've mentioned prior. If you want a more accurate depiction it's like.. almost white. It'll actually become white soon. Dad's did.

**"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm terribly sorry. My name is George Trevor. I'm the designer of this mansion. Impressive, isn't it?"** He laughed and I could hear the pride in his voice. I nodded.

The strange and seemingly gentle man before me was short, with a light build but a strong frame. He had streaks of gray in his light brown hair and yet I couldn't gauge his age. Twenties? Thirties? Forties? I didn't dare ask. His golden brown eyes spoke clearly of his friendly nature. He was clad in dirty gray slacks with an equally dirty white t-shirt. He had a slight handsome appeal to his face, in an older way.

**"George, this is Saria, my middle child and only daughter."** Dad said, patting my shoulder.

I glanced to the silent woman, her dark brown eyes glued to me for some reason.

**"Saria, I have another thing to confess to you."** My eyes snapped to dad's face as he said this, confusion written on my features.

**"Eh?!" I hissed. "Dad! Stop keeping secrets from me!"** I groaned.

**"Sorry! It was.. uhh.. kind of her idea!"** He said, shooting a look to the blonde woman.

She was around 5'6 with a curvy body hidden underneath a lab coat, a purple blouse and khaki pants. I studied her feet for a brief moment and almost snorted at the brown shoes with heels. Her long blonde hair was trapped in a low ponytail with a few pieces sticking out. The brown orbs didn't give me any more reason to like her cold appearance and stance.

**"Saria Wesker. It is a pleasure to meet you."** Her cold exterior melted away and was replaced by a real warm smile. She seemed a bit more likable with the smile. **"My name is Caroline Wesker. I'm your aunt."**

_Aunt? What?!_ I glared at Mark, who was uttering apologies left and right. **"I have an aunt on your side of the family and you saw fit not to tell me about her?!"** I snapped angrily.

**"Do forgive him, Saria. I wanted this. I didn't have much time for family back then with my job, aside from my son and husband."** Caroline said, smile saddening. **"It would have been beyond awkward to be apart of the family after my long absence."**

My glare grew darker. **"I would have loved to at least meet my cousin. Is he here?"** I asked, looking around.

**"Actually he is. Let me get him."** She walked up the stairs, vanishing beyond my sight.

**"So! First time in this area, right?"** George questioned, earning my attention. I nodded slowly, though I kept to myself that I knew the area by game experience. Haha. **"I'll have Lisa give you a tour sometime then."**

**"Lisa?"** I tilted my head.

**"My daughter."**

**"Ohh."** I understood now and so nodded to the offer of a future tour of the mansion.

Footsteps echoed above us and we three turned to gaze up to see Caroline walking down the steps to join us, a boy clinging to her hand.

I tilted my head, trying to figure out why the young boy looked so familiar. He had short blonde hair and the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. They were a strange mix of both blue and grey to make a steely looking combination though his eyes appeared warm, if a bit uncertain. He had odd clothes on. Black dress pants with a loose fitting grey hoodie. He looked to be really young. Come to find out later that he was seven at this time.

**"Saria, I would like you to meet my son.. Albert."** She said and my blood ran cold and I felt as if I had been slapped hard. Now his appearance made sense and why he looked familiar. **"Say hello, son."**

**"Hello.."** The boy said shyly.

A chilly realization occurred to me;_ Albert Wesker was my younger first cousin._

* * *

**July 10, 1967 (5:00 PM).**

Fin was sitting in the Camaro, radio in his hand. He had just radioed HQ and Bradly was sending help their way. They just had to wait. Marco was situated in the passenger side, though he was leaning a bit out the door as he fiddled with a cloth. He pressed it to his wound, which was now exposed as he had removed his upper clothes.

The ex-driver had somehow lost the car keys in the struggle that had followed Coal's admission of Derick's kidnapper so they were stuck here. They had requested him to come talk to Bradly. When he had refused Marco reacted.

He had raised his rifle and Memphis had arched a brow, a slow smile forming on his lips.

Suddenly Sharl and his men appeared and a shoot-out had taken place briefly while Fin and Marco took cover behind some crates.

Coal's voice could be heard over the gunshots, ringing loudly. **"You boys have a lot to learn! The only reason you got Melly was because of me; I allowed it! He was a traitor anyway. You saved me the trouble of killing him myself!"**

Melly the traitor. That had been an interesting week.

Marco motioned toward the entrance and they made a run for it. Just as they flew through the door Marco cried out in pain, dropping his rifle as he clapped a hand over his now wounded right shoulder.

Fin scooped up the rifle and drug his partner with him as he headed for the Camaro. It became quiet aside from their panting breaths.

A sudden engine roar caused Fin to come back to awareness as he looked around and saw two police cars moving closer. They stopped a few feet from them and out from the first car came Bradly and Jack, both running over to them.

**"Where's Marco?"** Jack asked, scanning for the friend.

He motioned to the passenger side and Jack ran around to inspect the wound and talk to Marco, who had begun talking. Fin noticed the second car opening as two new individuals moved to join them.

Bradly was studying the scenery, lost in his thoughts it appeared.

**"Jason?"** Fin asked, disbelieving that the captain was really here. He noticed the woman walking beside him and his eyes widened. **"Sadey?"**

**"In the flesh."** The woman replied in a witty tone.

**"His wound looks minor compared to what it could have been. The bullet went straight through."** They heard Jack holler and Jason sighed in relief.

**"Good."** Bradly said quietly, a dark expression on his face. **"We need to get who did this."**

Fin scowled and peered up at the group. **"Memphis Coal and Sharl Deivo, along with hired men or perhaps low ranking NR members."** He said the names with a bit of anger in his voice. One of them had shot Marco.

Fin explained what had happened, about finding Sharl, how Coal's later arrival brought about more talking and then the shoot-out, how they were out numbered and had to get out. Then how Marco was shot. He left out what Coal has told them on purpose, considering it for later use.

Bradly stood straight suddenly and gazed to Jason and Sadey. **"Head to the warehouse, find them."**

**"Giving me orders?"** Jason asked with a smirk and Bradly blinked. Though he was the leader of his trio group Jason outranked him in the police department overall as the captain. **"Alright."** He didn't mind since he and Bradly were good friends and this was the tracker's case he was handling.

**"Stay here."** Sadey said, eyeing them cautiously.

**"We'll be back."** Jason said and signaled for Sadey to follow him. They both took our their assigned police pistols and crouch-ran to the designated warehouse.

Silence overtook the four as they waited patiently for the pair to return. Marco's shoulder was cleaned and bandaged moments before by Jack, who now stood with folded arms beside Bradly.

Fin was contemplating how to tell Bradly the news about the boy. Outright? Leading up to? Indirectly? He figured outright would be best.

**"Boss, there's something you need to know."** Fin started hesitantly, eyes shadowed with confusion.

Bradly glanced to him, brows arched. **"Hm?"**

Fin studied his friend and superior's face for a brief moment before removing his brown hat to run his fingers through his short grey hair. His light blue eyes closed as he thought of his words carefully.

**"Before the shoot-out.. Coal revealed something.. something important."** He said slowly, his words laced with uncertainty.

**"Spit it out."** His superior said impatiently.

Fin's blue eyes became clouded. **"He said the kidnapper's name was 'Spencer'."**

Bradly's body froze and a sudden anger overtook his gray eyes. **"Spencer?"** His first thought went to that company that had been growing lately in Raccoon City that was founded by Ozwell Spencer. That couldn't be, could it? They wouldn't kidnap a young boy, would they?

He turned his head to Fin, frowning. **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

Fin shrugged. **"That the company called Umbrella Corporation is perhaps conducting illegal activities that involve young boys?"**

Maybe they were thinking the same thing.

**"When they get back we need to talk to the Chief. We need to look into this."** Bradly sighed.

They waited and waited, the air thick with tension. **"I hope they're alrigh-"** Boom! Fin never finished his words as the warehouse ignited into flames, a puff of smoke curling up above the mass to darken the sky. The scents associated with fire filled the air and they watched in horror as they realized what had just happened.

The warehouse had exploded, fire consumed every inch of it and worst of all.. Sadey and Jason had went in it.


	12. 12: Meeting Scientist Adventure

**July 11, 1967 (4:20 PM).**

The day was moving rather swiftly if you asked me. The past few hours were spent meeting new faces, coming to terms with the fact that:

**A.** I was in an Umbrella facility (or above one technically) better known as the Spencer Mansion, which was just a bit away from the famous Raccoon City that would later be destroyed by a missile.

**B.** I was meeting actual scientists that helped to create the future deadly virus' of the game series and they all seemed rather friendly and polite instead of how I thought them to be. In the game they were portrayed as greedy, self-serving and cold-hearted. Some even went as far as to be plainly pathetic and rude. These people begged to differ as they were none of these things.

**C.** I had an aunt and uncle-in-law I wasn't aware of who just so happen to be the parents of Albert Wesker, the later cold and very cynical man who destroyed lives and hated Chris Redfield with an eerie passion, a.k.a. my first cousin according to the family tree.

**D.** George Trevor is actually shorter than I had expected.

**E.** I was about to meet the two other founders of Umbrella while Spencer was off doing 'work'.

Go figure.

I exhaled slowly as I walked down a narrow but elaborate hallway with Mark at my side. I was about to meet Edward Ashford and two women I didn't recognize the names of.

He turned and I paused, watching as he skillfully opened the door and entered into a beautiful looking study room. It looked more like a library to me, but I keep quiet. Inside was the man I really wanted to meet. Edward.

He was tall, clad in a simple navy blue suit with light skin from what I could see, dark brown hair waving around his neck. When he turned to face us with a greeting his green eyes shone brightly.

**"Hello, Mark."** His words sounded neutral and emotionless.

**"Edward."** Dad replied curtly. **"I would like you to meet my daughter, Saria. This is Sir Edward Ashford, a founder of Umbrella."** When he said this I suddenly felt the man's gaze bore into me, as if searching for something.

**"Ahhh.. so this is the prodigy daughter you kept mentioning. Science, was it? Are you aspiring to be perhaps a scientist one day, hm?"** His tone was mocking but only I noticed this. I had a sudden sense of deja vu, as if I had talked with this man before. I couldn't shake that feeling as I shrugged.

**"It's only fun when it comes to certain aspects of it, such as blowing things up."** I answered, my own tone sarcastic.

Yes, I was drawn to science. So what? I had no interest in being a scientist or even developing this interest any further. Bio-engineering, virology, biochemistry and all that would be the farthest things from my mind. I wanted to be a painter and artist or perhaps a designer? I recalled the scenery from days before when I had been leisurely sitting beneath a tree, eating cookies and reading, only for my brother to bother me. This train of thought caused my heart to ache.

That evening felt so far away but it had been just three days before. Time seemed to pass so quickly and yet so slowly.

**"Amusing."** The man mumbled before directing his attention to my father. **"Oh, Mark. I forgot to mention. She'll have to meet Marcus when he wakes up."**

**"Another all nighter?"** Mark tilted his head.

Edward chuckled. **"More like three days."**

**"I told him he needs to sleep. He works far too hard."** Dad made several 'tsk' sounds.

While the two talked I looked around the room. Bookshelves lined the walls and stuck out in rows. I heard footsteps and noticed a form moving toward us. I remembered dad mentioning two females that he wanted me to meet.

The form was shorter than Ashford, but stunning in her features- yes, it was a woman. Her long medium brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, sharp forest orbs flickering about before landing on me. She arched a single slim brow before moving to stand beside the founder.

**"This is Francis Trevor, first cousin of George."** Dad said when him and Edward had stopped talking. **"Francis, this is my daughter Saria."**

The woman, Francis, extended a hand to me and so I shook it, both of us smiling to the other.

**"I've heard quite a lot about you, miss."** She said and I took note of her outfit. By her lab coat she must have been a scientist and yet she wore monotone colors such as a black shirt, matching heels and a white skirt.

**"Nice to meet you."** I said politely. **"You're a scientist?"** I blurted and she chuckled.

**"A researcher, more or less."**

**"Where is miss Speyer?"** Edward asked, not even looking to the woman.

**"Sir, she's with uh.."** She paused. Edward turned his head to look at her, urging her on. **"Selby.."**

Edward visibly twitched before he sighed, rubbing at his temple for a moment.

**"Oh god. I hope she's ok."** Dad said and shook his head.

I tilted my head. **"Selby?"**

Mark furrowed his brows and frowned. **"Selby is our.. how to put it.. inventive disaster Resident nut? There are many words to describe her erratic behavior."**

Sounds to me like a fruit-case. I chuckled. I, on one hand, loved nutty people. They were fun. On the other hand they were highly dangerous and unpredictable.

**"Let's go meet her!"** I said in a sing-song voice before laughing.

Dad immediately shook his head, waving his hands. **"N-no!"**

**"Go on, take her. I have work to do, anyway. Miss Francis is required in the labs."** Edward said with a small smile.

Dad sighed. **"Fine, fine! I'll take you.."** He turned, gesturing for me to follow him. I did. We left the study/library and headed down the hallway to a closed door that led to another wing of the building.

We entered and thus made our way through this wing until dad froze in the middle of the hallway. I paused beside him and heard a loud crash that was followed by crazy laughter. Dad flinched.

**"Whatever you do, Saria, stay away from Selby. She is trouble-"** I ignored what he was saying. Sometimes I should but I just couldn't. Selby sounded like an interesting person. This thought allowed me to push open the door and step into the bright light of a bedroom.

Instantly I noticed the shattered vase on the ground and.. two people fencing? What? I blinked as they stalk around in a circle, facing each other. One paused, standing up fluidly to glance to us. The other, which was crouched, dashed forth and shifted the weapon up to lay the bladed end beside the standing person's neck.

**"Got ya."**

The standing one sighed while the other stood. The loser removed her helmet and let free her brunette hair. **"We both know that wasn't fair."** She scowled, light brown eyes glaring to the other who was stripping of the fencing clothes.

I studied the one who had lost and glanced to dad. He looked like a nervous wreck, but his eyes were locked on the victor.

**"Selby, Lucy."** He said, gaining their attention.

**"Oh. Hey Mark."** The loser said, removing her white clothes to reveal her normal grey sweatpants and a matching tank top. She snatched something white from the desk beside her and put it on, buttoning the lab coat to about her waist. She stepped toward us to hug me, which I found awkward since most did nothing or shook my hand. **"You must be Alexandria?"** She asked, smiling.

**"Saria."** I corrected.

**"Oh, sorry."** Was this polite one Selby? I doubted this. She seemed far from 'erratic'.

The other person, a woman by the way, seemed to be lively indeed if this was Selby. She held these beautiful yet hooded gray eyes that blinked between even lengths of straight black hair on either side of her face that stretched down to below her shoulders, but they rested on the front side. The top part, or the part on the very edge, was braided and swept down the first few strands of hair. She was a bit taller than the other woman, her body curvy in all the right places, with tan skin. Her face held a few freckles and a scar that stretched from above the center of her right eyebrow down across the eye to the center of her cheek. It looked relatively old. She wore a plain grey tank top with white sweatpants.

**"Eh? Who're you?"** I noticed her slight British accent and so I smiled in comfort. I was secretly fond of the accent.

**"Saria Wesker. Mark's my father."** I replied.

The woman looked from me to dad several times before settling on the vase at the floor, crouching to pick up the pieces.

**"Uhh.."** I whispered to myself at her seemingly cold behavior towards me. **"And you are?"** I asked aloud.

She was silent while she picked up the pieces and then finally stood once she had them all in her hands. She turned and brushed the pieces into the trash bin before glaring at me with a malicious glint. She smiled, but it was dark. **"Selby. Selby Ashford."**

I bristled. Another Ashford I knew nothing of?

What next?


	13. 13: The Role of the Obsessive

**Author: Smallest chapter yet, do excuse that.**

* * *

**July 11, 1967 (6:00 PM).**

Marcus groaned as he stirred in his makeshift bed. His eyes fluttered open and he sighed, sitting up and running a hand slowly through his hair. He got up and flipped on the lights, searching for clothes. He felt comfortable sleeping in his underclothes.

Once secured he carried his chosen outfit to the bathroom for a shower. He needed one.

The warm water easily washed over him and calmed his hectic senses, which were grouchy from waking up. He was always grouchy when first woken up.

He turned the knob, the water slowing to a drip as he climbed out to dry himself several minutes later and shaved his growing stubble. It was driving him crazy. After he shaved and brushed his teeth he got dressed in his clothes. A classic set of dress pants and a dress shirt. Today he wouldn't be in the labs.

He remembered that Mark was supposed to be here sometime today. He would need to greet him and Spencer.

He left his temporary room, moving down the hallway to enter into the main lobby area. He glanced to the stairs and proceeded to move up them, but he paused, hearing voices coming closer.

Four forms were advancing down the hallway toward him and so he waited to see who they were.

They stopped when they reached the stairs and glanced up at him. He blinked. Lucy? Selby? Mark? And who was the young lady beside him? She looked kind of like him. Daughter, perhaps?

**"James!"** Lucy smiled up at him.

**"Hello."** He descended the stairs to join them. **"Nice to see you again, Mark. Selby, you look as beautiful as always."** He said.

Selby snorted. **"Yeah, yeah."** She replied offhandedly.

**"James, this is my daughter, Saria. Saria, this is James Marcus, one of the founder's of Umbrella."** Mark did the introduction, gesturing to the people the names belonged to; the girl and James.

Marcus bowed at the waist and took her hand, kissing the back of it gently. He felt her pull her hand away awkwardly and he chuckled before standing straight. **"The pleasure is mine."**

The girl was studying him closely and this intrigued him. He directed his attention to Selby, his eyes now skeptic. **"Have you finally come out of your dark and dingy hole to greet those of us in the sunlight?"** He asked mockingly.

She scowled at him. **"Dark and dingy hole? What are ya, dumb? Nay, I much prefer the depths of darkness to the glaring touch of the sunlight."** Her accent was heavy as she said this and certain words rolled ever so interestingly because of it such as 'prefer', 'darkness' and 'sunlight'.

James chuckled more at this. **"Calm down."** He said while laughing. **"No need to get upset."**

She frowned deeply and held out her palm before jerking her thumb towards her chest. **"I am calm. When am I ever not?"** She then crossed her arms, glaring away.

**"Anyway."** Marcus said, getting seriously. **"Mark, we need to talk. You'll be glad to hear of the results we've recieved on ten."**

**"Ah!"** Mark clapped his hands, rubbing them together almost hungrily. **"A sacrifice most worthy of use! I shall visit the lab soon to see for myself."** He turned to Selby and Lucy, but Lucy had vanished down the hallway leaving the four alone. **"Selby!"**

The woman turned her head to acknowledge Mark's words. **"Take my daughter to her room on the upper floor. Get her situated, please."**

The woman sighed, but nodded. **"Not fond of babysitting, though I can manage surely enough."** She grabbed the girl's wrist and started up the stairs, dragging the young lady with her, who was protesting at the force.

This left Marcus and Mark alone.

**"How is he?"** Mark asked, cocking his head to the side.

**"Sleeping, from the drugs. He passed the initial procedure. Results should be here today, if not hours ago."** Marcus nodded his head as if answering that the boy was ok.

**"Good, good."** Mark mused.

**"There's something I've been meaning to ask, Mr. Wesker."** Marcus rubbed at his chin.

**"Huh?"** The younger man was curious of this question. He had an idea as to what it was because Marcus had asked him it at the start but he never answered.

**"Why the use of your own flesh and blood?"**

Indeed, the question he knew was bothering Marcus.

**"For proper results they need to have superior genes. My genes are of that level, apparently. In fact all of the Wesker family has enhanced genes. It's why Caroline was willing to have her own be apart of this."** Mark replied in a soft tone.

**"What does your wife and oldest son think of this?"** The founder questioned him with a slight frown.

**"Nolan knows nothing of it as he will soon be back in the military. Marissa denies it, but she will not speak against me as I told her the task will make our children stronger."**

**"I admire you, yet loathe you."** Marcus shrugged.

**"Admire and loathe? Why so?"**

**"Admire because you're furthering science and the field of which I love. Loathe because you are doing what I could not and with the use of your children."** Marcus sighed and turned his back to his colleague as if to leave.

**"I see."** The younger said softly.

**"Well, I need to go see Spencer. Mind yourself as well as that child of yours."** Marcus threw his hand up in a farewell gesture as he walked down the hallway they had came from.

**"You too."** Mark mumbled.

Marcus smiled as he walked, unsure how to proceed. Show Mark the child and get his thoughts on it? So far the boy was like the rest. He survived the first step and was now in the process of the virus taking over his system.

The virus.. His thoughts turned to those little rare flowers they had discovered and the joy they would provide for them, especially after being combined with that other virus they had acquired. They could achieve their goals, all in due time. Yes, due time indeed.

The virus needed love and care.. as did his leeches.


	14. 14: Days of Untold Discoveries

**Author: I take back the last A/N. This is by far the shortest and smallest chapter. xD**

* * *

**July 13, 1967 (9:30 PM).**

Yesterday I went to Raccoon City after spending the night before meeting other friends and co-workers of my father. All in all I met the three founders, Lucy Speyer, Francis Trevor and her cousin George, my aunt Caroline and my uncle Drake, my cousin Albert, the scientists Cathy Wright, Selby Ashford, Victoria Mares, Victor Duke, Kyle and Isadora Minx (the step-son and step-daughter of Marcus whose mother passed away awhile back), Earl Spencer (who was the unannounced nephew of Ozwell) and several others.

The only one that was really negative was Selby and Victor. Victor was rude, cold and lacked manners in general. Selby was another matter entirely. She was crazy.. but once we were alone she became a completely different person.

I remembered when she roughly pulled me up the stairs and once we were out of sight from Marcus and dad her grip had loosened and she began to be polite and nice. She even offered to show me her art collection. She drew? Who knew.

We had hung out in my bedroom and then later she retired to her own room when dad had came up to tell me goodnight.

The following day, the 12th, was when I had met the other people before leaving around the afternoon to go see the city. We had taken the same luxury car we had arrived here in and dad drove since I'm a minor. Which reminds me. I needed to get my permit when I turned 16.

We had explored the city and at my request we visited the shop Kendo worked at and the police station to see Brian Irons. He was just like in the game; rude, greedy, disgusting.. and insane. His taxidermy collection spooked me.

After visiting a few more places we had went back to the mansion and I had fallen asleep on the ride. Dad carried me to my bedroom and tucked me in.

When I awoke at seven in the morning I felt weird. I noticed a red bump on my right arm and it itched like crazy. I had requested to be alone today and so everyone left me to my own devices.

I mindlessly scratched at the bump as I thought of all that had transpired so far.

It was now around 9:30 at night and I was currently lazing about in my bedroom, reading a language book I had brought with me. I was brushing up on my Italian. Though fluent I had many words I still wished to learn. Once I had read enough I pulled out another book I'd been meaning to read.

Yes, the book I had chosen to read was a classic. _Chronicles of Narnia; The Horse and His Boy_.

I flipped open the cover and the first few pages and decided to try to read it in Italian. No small feat for one with Italian being a secondary language.

**"Questa è la storia di un'avventura che è successo in Narnia e Calormen e le terre tra, nella Golden Age, quando Pietro era alto re a Narnia e il fratello e le due sorelle erano re e regine sotto di lui."** I muttered aloud as I paused and chuckled. I did alright for my bad memory.

**(Translation: ****_This is the story of an adventure that happened in Narnia and Calormen and the lands between, in the Golden Age when Peter was High King in Narnia and his brother and his two sisters were King and Queens under him._****)**

I read the first two chapters in my decent Italian before putting a bookmark into the page.

I was oddly getting tired. Staring at books all day did that to me. I yawned and got up to change into my pajamas before tucking myself in.

* * *

**July 13, 1967 (11:15 PM).**

**"****_Something's wrong, Marcus._****"**

**"****_What is?_****"**

**"****_It's been almost a whole day. Why hasn't it begun?_****"**

**"****_I'm.. not quite sure._****"**

**"****_Maybe it wasn't enough?_****"**

**"****_Surely it was._****"**

**"****_I hope so. It need not be painful because of a mistake in calculation.._****"**

**"****_It'll be alright, Mark. Everything is going according to plan. Two of the others happened the same way._****"**

**"****_You say that as if it's a good thing, Marcus. How do we know those ones will survive?_****"**

**"****_Trial and error, prior to this stage of the plan._****"**

**"****_Trial and error? Marcus, these are lives we're talking about. Are we even on the same page right now?_****"**

**"****_I dare say I might be ahead. I've evaluated that those injected without immediate results will have a higher rate of survival in the end._****"**

**"****_So are you saying the others might die?_****"**

**"****_It isn't likely, but not out of the question, Mark._****"**

**"****_And Derick?_****"**

**"****_Like I said; not likely death will occur. Have some faith, my dear friend. As you've said before the Wesker family has superior genes. He'll pull through.. as will she._****"**

**"****_I guess only time will tell.. and a watchful eye._****"**


	15. 15: Something's Wrong With Me

**July 14, 1967 (4:00 PM).**

It has been a day so far. Today is now the 14th of July. It is Wednesday and I am currently locked in a solid, windowless white room that has two doors. One door was locked and the other led to a small bathroom that contained a toilet, sink and shower all in white. I had apparently woken up early, had a seizure (I have never had one before so this surprised me) and screamed in pain. All I recall was shaking horribly, eyes shut and was rushed from my room to this room. They hooked me to a monitor and had sedated me. I woke up like an hour ago and I tried to call out to get someone's attention, but I earned no response.

I knew someone must have been watching me because of the glass window that showed only my reflection. I read about that those windows were one sided and people on the other side could watch anyone in the opposite room, in this case the room I occupied. Was someone watching me?

I reached up to rip the cords from my arm but was halted by a static noise that circled the cool air around me before a low voice spoke. **"****_I wouldn't touch those._****"** I couldn't figure out who said that. **"****_They're keeping the seizures away for the time being._****"**

I gulped and the pain laid sharply in my mind. It had been like.. like someone was burning me alive, all of my nerves aching. Like an earthquake, a major one, was happening inside my body.

**"What's happening to me?"** The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them, but they made me consider something I dreaded. Had I gotten sick somehow?

**"****_You're alright. Your immune system is not used to the air of the area. You caught a bug._****"**

The words caused my stomach to turn and do a flip.

**"When will it pass?"** I questioned, eager to know.

**"****_Hopefully soon. Sorry, but you have to stay in this room until it passes._****"**

I sighed, nodding my head. The voice sounded kind of like my uncle Drake, but when I asked who it was I received no answer.

So I waited and waited. A week passed in a blur of sedated sleep and bored awake hours. I felt no better. The pain was gone, no seizures occurred but I still felt something happening inside of me.

It's hard to explain.. think of it like this. You have this feeling of anxiety. Amplify it all over your body. Now imagine that anxiety to be more like internal scratching, like someone is noticeably clawing away at your insides but only enough to make you aware of it.

That's kind of how it felt. Kind of. Like I said it's hard to explain accurately.

The door opened each day, twice a day for food and drink. Whenever I needed to pee I used the attached bathroom. When I showered they brought me clothes when they brought my meals. Which reminds me. I had apparently been changed after I was brought here and so now I had a stupid hospital gown that thankfully covered all sides and went down to my knees.

I strolled around in a circle around the monitor, tapping at the side of it as I did so. This must have annoyed the person beyond the glass because after only the tenth time I heard the static and a growled: **"****_Stop._****"**

I laughed, shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

It was now the seventh (or eight if you want to get technical if you count the first day I was here) of this caged misery I was forced into. Wednesday, July the 21th.

I had no company, no means of entertainment, the same boring scenery, silence, a lack of clothes and tons of questions I wanted answers to.

I requested my Narnia book to read but I only got silence.

So I waited and waited yet again. The next day, after a fitful sleep, I awoke to the sound of the locked door being opened. In stepped my dad and I jumped up, rushing forward to hug him happily.

**"Dad!"** He squeezed me tight and ran a hand over my messy bed hair.

**"I'm so glad you're ok, sweetie!"** He said, equally as happy as I was. **"I was so worried!"**

Behind dad stood Spencer who was eyeing me with approval. Did I do something to earn the look from him?

I brushed this aside as I stepped back from dad and asked with a frown, **"Am I ok? Can I leave this room now?"**

He nodded and I smiled. He took my hand and led me from the room and to my own, which was exactly the way I had left it. My bag was on the floor beside my bed, the Narnia and language book sat on the desk beyond it and clothes littered the floor at the base of my made bed.

Mark ushered me to change and so I did quickly, putting on a clean outfit. I picked out something casual to wear. Blue jeans, a light blue shirt and tennis shoes. All of my jewelry I left in the box on my desk aside from my silver bracelet.

I paused, brushing my fingers against the box though my eyes were fixed on the bump. The area around it was red from my mindless scratching, but the bump itself was slowly fading.

I studied it before I heard a cough behind me. I turned to see Selby and Mark staring at me. I blinked, tilting my head to the side, a habit of mine.

Selby brushed her nose with her left thumb and scowled, eyes flickering to my father. **"Are ya comin' or not, missy?"**

**"Yeah."** We three left and dad led me on a small tour.

Months have passed since that day and I have learned much. Father found it amusing to show me the mansion's secrets. I learned that George is from New York. I met many more people during this time. A man named Alexander Ashford, the father of Edward. I met him briefly and only once. I met Lisa Trevor, who at this time is 17.

I had spent a lot of my time learning how things operate at the mansion, drawing, reading and other activities. In September I celebrated my 16th birthday with a few of dad's friends. I received like a hundred dollars because it was such short notice; I had forgotten how close my birthday had been.

A few times a month I'd visit Raccoon City. Early October I had came across a young boy and girl in town, playing around. Out of simple curiosity I observed the teenagers 'playing'. It was more like the girl was running around with a stick waving madly about in her hand while the boy chased after her.

I laughed when he finally caught up to her. She turned to tap him gently with the stick, erupting into fits of giggling while the boy shook his head.

When they looked my way both froze and the boy got defensive. A stare down took place for several seconds before he proceeded to pull his 'sister' away. I guess she's his sister, I don't know.

Days passed.

It is now November the 4th. Today I wanted to head back to town. A perfect day, right? It was sunny with just a few clouds.

Dad took me to the park and dropped me off, saying he needed to pick stuff up at the store. I strolled about, searching for those teenagers. I had seen them here, in the afternoon. They were at the swings, the boy pushing the girl, who swung high while laughing.

I approached slowly, head tilting. They looked to be around my age. The boy turned his head at the sound of my advance and blinked, frowning slightly. The girl noticed his reaction and kept laughing.

**"Come swing with us!"** She chanted and I noticed the boy's frown deepening.

**"Sure."** I smiled and sat on the swing beside the girl, who swung back and forth while mirroring my happy expression.

The girl looked young and carefree with strange light blue eyes. It was odd how they matched mine during the spring. Her straight hair was reddish gold and flowed over her shoulders. She wore a loose fitting pink t-shirt with a white stripe going down over the left side of her front. She wore baggy red shorts with brown sandals. She didn't match at all.

The boy, though, wore black jeans and a matching jacket that was open. He had no shirt underneath and so I could plainly see his youthful abs. I found this funny as he looked young, but he was tall, probably around 5'7. He had short and spiky hair that was like the girl's, with rich ocean blue orbs.

**"Do you live here? I haven't seen you before."** The girl asked.

I shook my head. **"I live a few cities over."** I answered almost shyly under the sharp gaze of the boy. **"What about you two?"** I asked, gesturing to them both before starting a slow swing.

The girl gazed to the sky and her smile was now sad. **"Yeah. We lived in another state, Virginia, for most of our lives, but we'd come up here for the summer to dad's parent's house.."** She sighed. **"When mom died of cancer.. dad wanted to move here, to be closer to our grandparents. So here we are!"** She tried to sound cheerful but it sounded empty of cheer.

**"I'm sorry about your mom.."** I said sympathetically.

She glanced to me, nodding. **"It's ok."**

**"I'm Saria Wesker."** I said, introducing myself to them.

**"I'm Skyler Winters."** She laughed, swinging higher.

The boy remained silent and I arched a brow at him. **"And you?"** He didn't answer, just kept pushing the girl.

The girl sighed. **"He's.. uhh.. anti-social."** I nodded my understanding. **"His name is Shiloh. He's my older brother."**

What a pretty name. I liked how it sounded. Shiloh. Wait. Something caused me to laugh before I realized it. Saria, Selby, Spencer, Shiloh, Skyler, Speyer.. A lot of names that started with s.

**"What's funny?"** Skyler inquired, furrowing her brows.

**"Just a thought."** I mused softly. **"So how old are you two? You don't look that old."**

**"I'm 15 and Shiloh's 17."** 17? Really? He looked so young. **"You?"**

**"I'm 16."** I said, thinking of my recent birthday.

It had been alright, but I missed my shower of hugs from Adela and the warm smile of Dimitri. The thought of them made me sad. I hoped Adela was doing ok in fall school. I wondered what Dimitri was doing.

**"You seem.. sad."** The girl muttered, drawing my attention.

I shrugged. **"I miss my friends. I haven't seen them in months."**

**"Oh. Well, the longer the time away the sweeter the reunion I always say."** Skyler swung higher. The boy kept pushing her and once she waved a hand at him he moved away to watch with his arms folded.

Shiloh turned his head away, staring off into the slide area. Skyler frowned and drug her feet until she came to a stop before standing. I slowed too and she moved before me when I had stopped, sticking out her hand to me.

**"Let's swing again sometime, alright?"** She beamed a smile and I returned the gesture, shaking her hand.

**"Yeah, that'd be fun."** I stood, moving over to the boy. He noticed my approach but kept his head turned away. I stuck out my hand to him, silently asking him to shake it.

He turned after a few seconds and glanced to my hand, his folded arms not moving. Right when I was about to lower my hand he unfolded his and shook mine. His hand felt warm.

**"Let's hang out again, ok Shiloh?"** I asked when we let go of the other's hand. He watched me with a stony expression before turning to walk away. Skyler waved and I watched the pair's retreating backs as they departed.

At the edge of the park Shiloh paused to look back at me and I saw even from here how he nodded his head before turning to follow his sister. I walked away from the swings, fingers linked behind my back as I whistled.

It was time to head back to the mansion.


	16. 16: Mixed Between Snow and Lab

**November 12, 1967 (10:40 AM).**

Today is Sunday, the religious day that this place lacks. Though Christian in my beliefs, because of my mother, I never really practiced it or furthered it by reading the Bible from front to back. I know the basics such as Noah's Arc, the parting of the sea, turning water to wine, the ten commandments, the burning bush that one guy talked to and a bunch of other stuff. Because of my interest in science thoughout school I could never truly or fully handle religion. I always asked why or how as a child. I wanted reason. Proof.

How could water become wine? Why did He flood the Earth after picking two of each animal, of the opposite gender, to ride on a huge boat? How was God born? Where did He come from? At an early age I infuriated the Bible teachers with these questions.

I spent the past few days since I left the park studying the layout of the building, reading books, learning new words in Italian and communicating with the inhabitants of this bloody mansion-no future pun intended.

I saw George yesterday. Mr. Trevor was in a hurry because he didn't talk much. I heard him, as he was walking away, about 'finding Jessica and Lisa'. He excused himself polite and vanished down the hallway.

Are they ok?

I wasted my day away searching for Lisa and Jessica on my own. I found neither. I was not permitted to enter into the lower levels of the mansion.

Eventually I retired to my room. A week passed, then several more days. The 29th skipped by and I saw no trace of any of the Trevor family with the exception of Francis.

Sometimes, at night, I heard what I thought was muffled screaming.

The Ashford's Edward and Alexander departed and Spencer was off overseas on business, expanding Umbrella Corporation no doubt. Marcus seems to be pent up in the labs, studying 'him'. That's all he said when I pried. Most of the scientist are busy.

I forgot to mention that the mansion was finally completed a few days back.

I also spent time outside, in the 'garden' as I called the area out back of the mansion that has lots of shrubs and a mini pond that frogs chill at.

Mark told me that Lisa, Jessica and George left for Antarctica with Alexander. I felt like this was a lie, but I wouldn't press.

Fall is coming to a close and soon December was on us. We celebrated the snow- or I did -by forcing everyone outside for a snowball fight. The woods spooked me with the snowy sheet so we headed to the city park. There we met my two newest friends.

It was Selby, Albert, Isadora, Victoria, Kyle, Skyler, Shiloh and I. We threw snow, built snowmen and created snow angels. Hours passed. Soaking wet, panting from exertion and exhaustion, our merry band of rebels sat on the swings or the benches across from them while we rested.

I remembered shivering from the cold. It was some time before we headed back to the two cars we'd arrived in after saying goodbye to the siblings.

It was odd. Skyler had fully submerged herself into the snowball fight, even ending as victorious in her battle with Kyle. Shiloh on his front of the snow fun.. was silent. He stood by, watching us as we played in the whiteness. Even when a ball of snow smacked the left side of his face all he had done was remain still for a moment before reaching up to brush the wetness away with his hands.

After we left and arrived back at the mansion Selby told me that the boy had talked, but briefly. Apparently he had said 'cold', according to her. I silently doubted that. The guy seemed mute.

Winter finally passed and the rainy days of spring drifted in. I loved the rain and it here was beautiful, the way it flashed along the leaves of the trees when it had stopped.. or the sound it made when hitting objects.

Next thing I knew March was here. 1968 was going to be a cold year with all the rain that kept falling.

Mark informed me in early July that Edward had gotten sick and passed away. I felt sad for him since the man had always been polite to me. He had a decent sense of humor once you got him going.

Things have begun to get strange in the mansion. I noticed upstairs in one room how crows were perched on the railing. I had shut the door and quietly walked away.

Something in my gut was urging me to go down to the labs, but like I said before I am not permitted. I couldn't force my way into them.

So I did the next best thing I could think of.

Steal an I.D. card. I found Mark's laying in his room. He was talking to Francis so I had slipped in and taken it. A day later Mark came to me, asking if I had seen his card. I shook my head, feigning innocence.

I waited a week before I roamed about the mansion at night. The sparkling moonlight filtered through the windows as I snuck down into the labs.

Though the labs proved of little importance as they contained mere lab equipments, folders, notes, research and whatnot.. it's what was connected to the labs that I discovered a horror beyond my imagination (not really, just being dramatic).

That's when I knew I needed to get away. In the padded rooms were subjects.. humans and animals. Lisa was in one of them and in another I found him.

I found Derick.


	17. 17: My Departure Noted

**August 4, 1968 (1:00 PM).**

I had decided that my stay here was to be terminated. I couldn't stay where they experimented on helpless people and animals. I kept what I saw to myself and I had run through my head ways to save Derick, but I couldn't think of any. I had no key to open his caged domain.

I now prepared a plan.

I requested of Mark to have a sleep over at a friend's house in Raccoon City a.k.a. Skyler's home with her father and brother. After much pleading he finally caved in and was willing to take me. I packed everything I would need to survive on my own.

When I arrived Skyler questioned my appearance and I told her quietly to let me stay the night. As if sensing my turmoil her entire face shifted into happiness and she told dad I'd be fine for the night with her and Shiloh. Dad left after kissing my forehead.

Once he was gone I set my bag down on her front steps. They lived in a two-story white and green house next to the main street.

She asked me why I was here on such short notice. I told her I was running away, to which she stuttered a sharp 'why'.

I explained that I needed space from my overly protective father, a little white lie I had crafted. I told her that when he came to pick me up tomorrow to tell him I had been kidnapped while playing in the park.

I honestly didn't care how he would feel. Being a scientist that experimented on living creatures? I couldn't sympathize with how he'd feel. I was disgusted.

Skyler seemed to understand how I felt and smiled, motioning me inside. **"Come in, we're about to eat."**

I nodded and followed her inside, setting my bag down at the door.

An hour passed and we ate a typical meal of their household; dirty mash potatoes, corn, macaroni and chicken.

At the dinner table Shiloh was dead silent, eating and keeping to himself. He wore a similar outfit as the day at the park, but instead of a jacket he wore a t-shirt.

Their father was polite, kind and gentle. He also had a great sense of humor. I was happy they had a father in Kevin.

After our dinner Skyler took me up to her room. There we hung out and talked. I told her about my family back home (leaving out how poorly my uncle treated me), about my brother Nolan, about Derick.

I told her about my two best friends Adela and Dimitri.

She smiled as she asked questions here and there throughout my stories and even tossed in a few of her own tales.

She told me about how her and Shiloh had been at the hospital when their mother died, how he was talkative before and then quiet after. She mentioned that she knew it weighed heavily on his mind but he would not confide in her how he felt.

She told me about Virginia.. and I told her about my home, about the oak tree I had come to love.

When dark came around I decided to just stay the night fully. I would leave early in the morning. She asked where I would go, what I would do and if I would visit often. I told her I didn't know. I had no where to go and I had no intention of staying at the Spencer mansion. Night passed in a blur and I soon fell asleep listening to the soft music Skyler had decided to play.

I awoke in the morning to the sunlight streaming in through the window and an upset stomach.. and a strange sight that startled me.

Skyler's bedroom door was open (having been closed before we went to sleep) and Shiloh stood there in black pants, staring at me silently.

I shifted to sit up, holding the blanket up to cover my cold body clad in my simple pajamas.

**"Shiloh?"** I whispered, noticing how dead asleep his sister was.

He cocked his head to the side like I often did and moved closer, crouching as he did so. He held out a hand to me, wiggling his fingers for me to take it. I blinked, confused. Why would he want me to hold his hand?

I didn't understand.

**"What?"** I pressed.

He kept wiggling his fingers and after much staring I finally reached out and laid my hand in his.

His fingers locked around my wrist and he pulled me up and out of the room. My bare feet felt cool from the wood of the upstairs flooring.

He took me up to the attic and toward the window. When we reached it he let go of my hand and gestured to the foggy window.

I furrowed my brows, but moved to stand before the window, peering out into the rainy weather of the morning. I noticed nothing at first, just a wet street with a few cars, but as I watched I noticed something. The scene was actually beautiful. How the rain blanketed the city and the green tree tops beyond.

I turned to look at Shiloh and thank him for showing me this, but he was sitting in the flood, feet crossed.

He motioned for me to join him and I sat across from him, feet crossed as well. He licked his lips as if unsure and took a deep breath.

**"I am.. sorry."** He spoke slowly and softly, his very words a breath of air. Holy shit he spoke! This thought ran rapid in my mind and I frowned at his words.

**"Sorry for what?"**

He leaned forward, hand reaching up to brush strands of fallen hair from my face, folding them behind my ear.

**"This.."** Then he kissed me.

The only thing in my mind now was: _What?! Why is he kissing me?!_

He had seemed so cold, so distant. The fact that he spoke threw me off into a loop. Another thought that ravished my mind was: _He stole my first kiss!_

I had never kissed Toby. I had been much too scared to even think of it. His lips were gentle, a feathery touch that sent warmth through my body.

He pulled away after a few seconds and sat back down, tilting his head at how frozen I looked. My cheeks must have been burning red.

**"W-why.. did you kiss me?"** I stuttered, trying to understand.

**"If you leave.. I might not.. get the chance to."** His words caused my cheeks to warm even further.

**"Why?"** I repeated, noticing how he had skirted the question.

His lips tilted down and he looked to his feet. **"You have.. an air about you.. that I am drawn to."** He then looked back up at me, his lips pulled back to expose his white teeth. **"I tried to brush it aside, I did. The more you spent around me.. the more the air pushed against my will. I cannot fight it."** He looked away in defiance, growling to himself.

I didn't know how to respond to that. So I decided to just go back to Skyler's room and sleep. Sleep forever, perhaps. Just kidding.

As I rose to leave his hand shot out and he pulled me down into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blinked and went stiff as he held me to his chest.

**"Uhh.. Shiloh.."** I muttered, trying to find the right words to express how confused I felt.

I felt his chest shaking and I turned my head slightly to see his head leaning on my shoulder. I could feel something cool graze my arm and I realized he was crying.

He was shaking with tears. He held me close to him, my back vibrating from his trembling.

**"Why are you crying?"** I asked.

He said through his tears, **"I don't want.. to lose anyone else."**

I relaxed after he said this and I felt a darkness crawl over me. **"I understand how you feel.."** I watched his oceanic orbs raise to mine in a questioning gaze. **"I lost someone close to me, who was my best friend.. Toby.. I lost my cousin who was like a brother to me.. James. I'm losing my family.. once I leave I can't go back, not after what my father has done. I can't.. live with his deeds."** I whispered, taking a deep breath.

**"What do you.. mean?"** He peered at me with a stare of bafflement.

I took a breath, thinking carefully before answering.

**"I can't explain the situation fully. Just know that it's.. unsafe for me to stay."** I said softly, as if scared my words would cause some pain though they didn't.

**"Will you.. come by often?"** He mumbled. He had stopped crying, but I could see the trails his tears had made down his cheeks.

I smiled. **"Yeah. You two are my friends, right?"** He nodded. **"Then of course. I don't know where I'll go or where I'll stay.. or when I'll be back, but I'll be fine."**

He sat in contemplation, thinking hard on whatever was on his mind. After a few minutes of silence he searched my similar eyes and frowned. **"I know a place.. you can stay at."**

I blinked. He was offering me a place to stay? **"Huh?"**

**"At the old Coot's house."** I heard a female voice say. I looked up to it as Shiloh turned around and we both stared at his sister, who we hadn't heard approach. She was standing blank faced in her pajamas, arms folded as she leaned against the sloping wall.

**"Thank you, but I can't."**

**"And just why not?"** I noticed how Skyler's expression turned dark and she was now scowling. **"You're just going to what, run away? Leave us behind like used toys?"** I had never seem this dark before and she was glaring at me. **"I allowed you to be our friend. I allowed you to spend the night. I will not allow you to just leave us behind. Our mother said the same thing. She would visit us even while in the hospital. We waited for months. We had to go see her. She left us behind.. to go to some place in the sky."**

She was crying now, though she remained composed even while tears streamed down her cheeks. Even her voice was steady. **"I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to wait in anticipation for someone who isn't coming back."** Her tone was low and I could tell it was taking a lot of effort to say this calmly.

I stared at my feet before standing and walking towards her. I held up my hand and she studied it. I then folded my fingers inward until all but the pinkie were closed.

**"Let's make a pinkie promise."** I said and she stared at me like I had lost my mind.

Finally her expression eased and she linked her pinkie with mine.

**"I promise not to leave you behind, that I will visit as much as I can. I promise that even though we might not see each other for awhile we'll still be good friends."** At my words her face softened into a sad smile.

**"I promise to keep your secret safe. No one will know from me that you've run away."** She said.

We released the other's pinkie after laughing.

**"So what are you two doing up here aside from talking about Saria's situation?"** She asked with an arched brow.

I shrugged, deciding to be calm. **"Chatting."**

She snorted. **"Chatting. Yeah. I'll believe that completely."** She said sarcastically. **"I won't press."** She rolled her knuckles to pop them.

I smiled shyly.

A few hours rolled by and we devoured our breakfast in a cheerful mood. Soon it was time for me to leave as 11:00 AM rolled in.

I hugged all of them goodbye, even Kevin, and thanked them for the time I had spent with them. Kevin told me I could stay whenever so I happily said I would sometime. Bag over my shoulder I walked down the street after saying my goodbye.

I still remembered Shiloh's icy stare as I walked in silence. I forgot to mention that I'd taken some money I'd found laying around in one of the bedroom's. There had been a stack of money in an envelops titled 'Exploration' and I'd taken around an eighth of it, a total of three hundred dollars (not to forgot the hundred I had saved from my birthday).

I flagged a taxi and made my way east through various means of transportation I could find.

That is how I ended up in Kentucky, a state of interest I had always wanted to go to.


	18. 18: My Return To Emptiness

**September 21, 1971 (4:00 PM).**

It has been several years, two and a half to be exact, since I left. I know I had promised to visit my two friends in Raccoon, but a week after my departure apparently dad went looking for me. I couldn't return for fear of being found. I would keep my promise though. I'd visit soon.

I found a home in Kentucky and a new family to support me. Through them I finished my education and graduated with my diploma, which I stored in my bag. I got my permit at 17 and now held my license at 19. I also took to using my middle name, Alexandria. To all around I was Alexandria Miller, cousin of Joshua. I celebrated my 19th birthday with the Miller family.

They were a family of three. There was Wilma the mother and Joshua the father. Timothy was their only child and son.

They were so warm and welcoming and sheltered me throughout my ordeal. I had spent too much time with them and I feared they would expect me to stay with or close to them.

I just couldn't.

I had to return to Raccoon City and keep my promise- and to stop Umbrella. They understood and bid me to visit whenever I could, telling me I'd always be welcome at their home.

Timothy was upset that I was leaving. He was six years old and a very hyperactive boy for his age. He begged me to stay and I promised him I'd come back and visit.

I left them a bit saddened but hopeful of my return and thus made my way back to Raccoon with the money I had saved from the part time job at the grocery store I'd worked at.

It took me several hours but I arrived in Raccoon City later that day.

I have grown a lot since I had left the first time. My tan/light brown hair was much longer, farther past me shoulders to a bit above the middle of my back and was now completely white. My skin, a once clear pale pink tone, was now tan from days spent out in the sun with Timothy.

My eyes remained a light sapphire shade. I was also taller. I once stood at five foot four, but now I reached up to five foot eight. I also gained a bit of weight to accommodate my height; one hundred and thirty pounds where I used to weigh one hundred and ten.

Raccoon City looked and felt like much the same to me. Cold from the fall weather, clouds high in the sky, sun covered, rain on the horizon. I smiled as I stepped out of the taxi and took a deep breath. Yep, the air smelled crisp like the last fall I had seen here.

I was greeted to the fray of nearby people talking and laughing. I paid them little mind as I thanked and paid the taxi driver, retrieving my bag from the car.

From there I made my way to the Winters' house.

I knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently. Soon I saw a bubbly face blink down at me. **"Saria dear?"** It was Kevin.

I almost didn't recognize my first name after 2 years of going by Alexandria. I had not lied to the Miller's. I had just told them that I preferred Alexandria over Saria. They didn't seem to mind.

**"Hi Kevin. Where are the siblings?"** I peered past him but I heard nothing, only our echoed words.

He frowned and sighed, scratching his neck. **"Off and about."**

**"Off and about?"** I repeated in confusion. Skyler was about 18 and Shiloh would be 20.

**"Skyler left for college and Shiloh.. I'm not sure about him.."** He whispered. **"He vanished half a year after you left that day."**

I blinked. **"Left?"**

**"Yeah. I'm not sure why, but he was gone one night when we woke up. I think that's why Skyler went on to college. She didn't want to be alone."**

**"I see.. Well, do you think you could take me in for a little while? I'll search for Shiloh, see what I can find."**

**"Sure, I'd be happy to."** He said with a small smile.

This is how I found myself living with Kevin Winters for a good span of time, waiting for Skyler to come home and trying my best to locate the missing Shiloh.

It took months before I even found the first clue about him.

It was in late January 1972 and I had been waiting at the park, swinging by myself. It was cold, winds pushing down from the north. Dark clouds lingered in the sky and the sun peeked out through them every now and then. I had been staring at my feet while I swung and so I hadn't seen who was walking toward me.

I glanced up as a cough filled the air and I slowed my swing to a stop as a form stood a few feet from me.

**"You're here?"** I heard that sharp British accent and I knew instantly who it was.

**"Selby."**

She smiled. She looked different from years before when I had last seen her. Where once her hair was long and straight the black strands was now cut short to a bit above her shoulders in a slant down in the front where the back was a bit shorter and cut up. The bangs framed her gray eyes and the hair on her head was spiked. Her scar had faded a bit but it was still heavily present. So were her freckles.

She had on such nice clothes. Instead of last time when she had on a tank top and sweatpants this time she had on a fur jacket over a designer t-shirt with jeans tucked into black boots. She looked prepared for the cold winds around us.

I, on the other hand, had only a simple thin jacket, black jeans and a pretty shirt with the ruffles on the sleeves, though they were hidden by my jacket. Haha.

**"Where have you been? We were so worried."** She said softly and moved to sit in the swing next to me.

How could I explain myself to her. _Oh, Selby, I left because I don't like your living experiments or the way you inject things into people._ No, I couldn't.

I felt like my world was upside down. At first I had been excited to be at the mansion, to be there to stop Umbrella, but once I saw the rooms containing people and animals I had lost it. All I felt then was the need to get away. So much for destroying them before they started. All I had done was run away from it. I was a coward.

**"Here and there."** I replied.

**"What do you mean? Skyler told us you'd been kidnapped. We searched everywhere for you! Your dad was so broken. I swear he never smiled after that. He just.. shut down."** She went into detail about how dad had felt so helpless and hadn't slept a wink in the first week of my vanishing.

He had contacted the cops but they gave up after three month of no success.

**"Selby, I can't explain why I left. I had things I was dealing with and the only way to cope with it was to leave."**

She was suddenly holding a ghastly expression. She jabbed a finger in my direction. **"You're the one who took his card. Who broke into the labs. What did you see?"** Her voice was low, a whisper of her shadowed emotions.

"Nothing." I lied.

**"You can't fool me. You saw them, didn't you?"** At my silence she stood from her swing and ran her fingers through her hair. **"We had to leave the mansion not long after you left. Everyone scattered or went to another facility. Probably Arklay for all I know. I left entirely."**

I frowned. Selby was a scientist, why would she leave? **"You left?"** I questioned in disbelief.

She nodded. **"Yeah, I'm heading to Antarctica here soon to help out Alexander."** She paused, studying me carefully.

**"What?"** I asked her scrutinizing gaze.

**"You look as young as you did when we first met in 1967."** She smiled.

I blinked. I tended to blink a lot. **"So?"**

She shrugged. **"Just commenting on it. I need to head back. Got a plane to catch."** She turned to leave.

**"Wait!"** I called out as she began to walk away. She stopped and turned back to me, hands tucked into her pockets.

**"Mm?"**

**"Have you seen Shiloh? Kevin, his father, says he vanished a few months after I left."** I stood from my swing.

She brushed her nose with her thumb, thinking. She nodded slowly. **"Last I saw him he was heading off with Spencer."**

I bristled.** "With Spencer? Why would he be with Spencer?"**

**"That kid is smart. I mean really smart. Spencer recruited him. He'll be a great scientist, the kid has that much potential. Made him his assistant or something along that line."** She shrugged again. **"Kid has no educational degree. Spencer's putting him through college to further his knowledge."**

**"Thanks Selby. Good luck at the facility in Antarctica."** _You're going to need that luck in a few years when Chris goes there to save Claire._

**"Mhm."** She dipped her head before departing, her boots echoing even long after she had vanished from sight.

I gathered myself and went home (as I called the Winters' house a home since I lived there currently).

Sad to say I had to play the waiting game now.


	19. 19: The Stakes Are High

**June 27, 1975 (10:20 AM).**

Three years have passed. I am now to be 23 as soon as my birthday rolls by. I celebrated my past birthdays with only Kevin as Skyler has yet to return from college. She seems to be devoted to it as she attends it full time in another state.

Shiloh I have yet to hear any news on. All is silent. I visited the Spencer Mansion the other day and it was silent and empty. The grass was up and vines crept up the sides of the structure. I got this eerie feeling from the place and had left after checking that the doors were locked (I had no means to get inside).

So the location of the scientists was unknown.

Everywhere I go in Raccoon City I feel like I am being watched. Monitored. It makes me nervous and so when I do go out I make sure to have my butterfly knife on me.

No one recognizes me thankfully. I am simply Alexandria Miller here as well. Oh the joys of an alias. After my interaction with Selby I was anxious to find my father, but how could I face him? What would I say to him after all these years of being away? I had no answers. I decided to not search for him.

I missed my family more than anything in this world. I missed Nolan, Marissa, Dimitri and Adela.. I missed Shiloh, Skyler and Selby, who had become like family to me. I missed the Miller's as well.

I sighed deeply as I maneuvered down the street I was on. I was close to the Police Station and so I strayed from it in case someone might recognize me, though unlikely that was.. but then again I had not changed much.

I still looked like I was 16. I was silently thankful for that.

A month passed and the day we celebrated Halloween on was the day I had a bad feeling about. A knock echoed on the front door.

**"Who is it?"** Kevin called out as he approached the door. I hung back on the steps, arms folded over the railing as I leaned on it.

**"Kevin, open the door!"** A muffled voice answered. The voice sounded.. bizarre to me. I moved up the stairs to head to the bedroom I was staying in.

**"Coming!"** I heard Kevin throw the door open and then a new sound filled the air that set my entire body in alert; gunshots.

I heard stuff being thrown about and something heavy hit the floor. I gasped softly as I heard footsteps move about the house.

**"Find her!"** A sharp voice yelled.

Tears were streaming down my face. _Why were people here, why did they kill Kevin, who was 'her'?_

I didn't know but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I threw stuff into my bag quickly and moved over to the window, opening it. I tossed my bag over my shoulder, linking my arms through the straps and climbed down the stairs at the back of the house.

Jump two stories or climb down stairs? Stairs. I heard voices and movement about my room and I paused, looking up. I was almost to ground level. A head peered out of my window and dark orbs locked onto my frightened face.

**"Found her!"** The male called to the other people in the room.

I dashed down the steps and jumped the rest of the way, landing in a crouch. I took off running before a form flickered from around the building to the right just as I was about to turn left. He tackled me and we both went sprawling across the paved road. I rolled several times, my bag somewhere on the ground where it had fallen.

The guy got up the same time I did and he took off after me as I ran.

I was no match.

I felt arms encircle me and pull me to a stop. I fought, of course, jerking and twisting to get free. The man held me tightly, my arms trapped against my sides.

He tugged hard, forcing me to cease my struggle.

Footsteps echoed behind us and a group of black clothed men moved to stand before me.

**"Hey there, sweetheart! Ya know, running doesn't help. Just makes it all the sweeter when we catch you.. but then again the struggling does get annoying. We need you to be a good little girl and behave, alright?"** The man directly in front of me said.

He had a cocky look to him, as if arrogant and self-absorbed. His pale green eyes contrasted with his spiked short blonde hair.

**"Little?! I'm not little!"** I'd come to terms with the fact that I was a woman and I was mature. **"Release me!"** I snarled, teeth flashing in my anger.

The guy rubbed his ear and yawned. **"The boss man wants her alive and unharmed. Let's get her back quickly."**

I relaxed in the man's hold and his arms tensed at this. Perfect. I jerked my arm free and pulled out my butterfly knife, swung it open and sliced a long cut up my captor's left arm. He released me, howling in anger. I dashed away a good distance before stopping. I turned and watched the men look at me with looks of interest.

**"Well, well! Kitty's got claws, but can kitty tango to the tune of our music?"** The leader, as I assumed he was, pulled out his own blade, it being a standard hunting knife.

The other men stood back as he stepped toward me, hunger in his eyes. **"Why did you kill him?"** I growled as we stalked in a circle, opposite from each other. For every step he took to the left I would mimic to the right.

He shrugged and his lips tilted into a Cheshire grin. **"Boss man said cut down any who gets in the way. He stood between me-"** He gestured his knife to himself. **"-and you."** He pointed the end at me.

**"Why are you after me?"** I pressed. We stepped in sync.

**"Sweetheart, this isn't a show and tell. I have an idea. Let's play a little game."** The man said, his tone dripping with humor. **"You hide.. we'll seek. You have four hours to hide. I have men stationed at every exit from this city and even a few elsewhere. You cannot leave the city. You cannot enter a house or we'll kill those inside."** He chuckled.

**"What's the catch?"** My blue orbs narrowed as we stood still, both staring at the other.

**"The game will last until sunset. It is currently.."** He glanced to the watch on his wrist. **"12 in the afternoon. If we catch you before midnight you come with us.. but if you should not be found before the deadline we'll let you stay free another day."**

**"Interesting proposal. What makes you so sure you can find me in this huge city? That I won't just kill one of the men on the border and break away from the city?"** I asked, smiling.

His grin was now cold. **"Should you leave the city we will kill your friend."** At this I froze.

**"Friend?"**

He nodded. **"I believe her name was.. Adela, yes?"** He smirked at my widened eyes.

**"You're lying."** I whispered, glaring daggers at his pretty tan face.

He retrieved a phone from his back pocket and held it up after searching for something on it. He hit a button and if played whatever he had up.

**"_Help! Somebody please!_"** It was Adela's voice.

**"You bastard!"** I snapped. **"Let her go!"**

**"All in due time! Unless of course you want to skip the game and switch yourself for her."** He laughed. Loudly. He put the phone back away.

I can already tell you this guy irritated me. Just his personality made me want to bang my head against a wall. I studied my options, body never slipping from keeping the distance between us.

A question rang in my mind.

**"What happens to Adela if I'm not caught?"**

He used his free hand to slide his fingers across his throat while making a cutting sound. I almost went off. Almost. I held myself in check though.

**"So either way I either get caught, switch for her, or she dies and we do this all again?"** I asked, summarizing my options.

He nodded. **"It doesn't really make any difference to me what you do. By the end of the day you'll come with me."**

I refused to give him any satisfaction in knowing how tormented I felt. I straightened myself, lowering the knife I held.

**"So what's it going to be, sweetheart?"** He asked with a small and knowing grin.

**"I surrender. You must swear on your life that Adela will be safe, unharmed and set free. If anything changes about her I will bring so much pain unto you that you'll be begging for mercy when it's over."** I swore.

**"I swear on my life she'll be set free."** He said with a grin. I put the knife away.

**"Grab her bag."** He commanded one of his men, slipping his knife back into the holster and then moved forward toward me. When he was before me he reached a hand up, tipping my head upward with his finger under my jaw. He studied me as I remained silent. **"The boss man wants you all to himself, he says. I wonder what's so special about you that you gain not only his approval but his use of us to capture you."** He moved my head to the side, examining me.

**"Like I know. Who is your boss, anyway?"** I said with a glare.

**"You'll see soon enough."**

I was forced into a car after being blindfolded, gagged and shackled. All I remember was being squished between two people and the loud roar of an old car as we drove to who knows where.

I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

**June 27, 1975 (3:40 PM).**

**"_They sure are taking their sweet time._"**

**"_Easy, now. Patience is a virtu-_"**

**"_I'm aware, my dearest Earl._"**

**"_Uncle, what makes her so unique as to seek her out? Why go to such lengths for such a woman who left us all for fools? Has our goal seduced you somehow thinking her above the rest?_"**

**"_Nephew, do you not recall her and what is to happen? Do you not recall our dream? Our mission? Our goal?_"**

**"_Yes, I do. I remember a young and innocent girl dragged into this hell unaware. Was it by her choice to become tainted with our web of treachery? Was it by her choice to be the prize we now seek? I dare to think not._"**

**"_Watch your tongue, nephew. She is more than just a trinket. She will be our savior. If not her then who else? The thirteenth may be, by far, the most adapt and superior, but her trial has surpassed him in survival; she will live to craft this world into our dream. We need her as she will need us. We are her masters after all. We created her and for that she will come to obey._"**

**"_Uncle, sometimes I worry about how far your dreams stretch to, but as a Spencer I will aid you._"**

**"_As it should be. Now, where is that blasted researcher with those results?_"**


	20. 20: Captivation At Its Finest

**Author: I have a very important announcement to make. The end of this chapter marks the end of Part 1. This story overall will probably be around 4 to 5 parts. For now I'll pause to work on Part 2 (I've already got several chapters ready for it), which will contain more action, such as the Spencer Mansion incident. Thanks for reading this and I hope you will like Part 2 if you stick around for it.~ n_n**

**June 27, 1975 (10:20 AM).**

The car finally came to a stop after the longest ride I could think of. It felt long because I was contained in my imprisoned state and unable to even see our destination. The car doors opened and soon I was pulled free to be forced into a walk by rough hands clamped around my arms.

I was being led somewhere, though I knew not where. It was useless to even pay attention to anything. The voices I heard said nothing of importance and the smells that lingered were of cleaning tools. I was apparently being led into a building and down deeper into it, to the heart of the facility.

When we arrived I was forced to my knees, my bound hands aching and my mouth dry. **"You finally get here!"** I heard a deep voice say.

I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place who it was.

**"I see she is unharmed. Good, good."** The voice repeated. **"Well done, Carius. You are dismissed."** I heard footsteps and soon I felt almost alone. All but that voice.

I felt my blindfold being undone and removed. Soon a bright light caused me to shut my eyes until they adjusted. When they did I glared up at the beaming face of Ozwell Spencer with his arms folded behind his back.

**"Welcome back, twelve."** He said in greeting.

I blinked clear my sight, mumbling a curse beneath my breath. **"Twelve?"**

**"You know so little, but then again you left before I could tell you the fate that awaits you, my dearest Saria."** He chuckled and it caused anger to boil in my veins.

**"What do you mean the fate that awaits me? Why am I here? Where is my father?"** I questioned in a growl as my fingers squirmed, itching to break free from the restraints.

**"Your father is here, do not worry. I have a lot to explain. Listen carefully. I will not repeat myself."** He said softly.

I watched his face relax as he took a deep breath.

**"Saria Alexandria Wesker. You are a part of a.. very _promising_ project. You and several other individuals have been injected with a virus of which strengthens certain aspects of that specific person. You are number twelve of the Wesker Children Project created and overseen by both Caroline and your father."**

_No.. No, he's lying.._

**"Your brother Derick is subject ten."**

I was shaking with anger now. **"You're lying!"** I shouted, jerking against my bonds.

**"I have no reason to lie. You are our savior, my dear girl. You are the future.."** He whispered the words with pride.

**"You're.. disgusting! How the hell can you do this to people?!"** I snarled, true and complete anger coiling in my system.

**"Soon you'll be in a tank. We have to monitor the virus."** He said, stepping forth to touch my cheek.

I jerked my head to the side. **"Do _not_ touch me!"**

He smacked me across the face and I hit the floor, glaring up at him. **"You will thank me, Saria. You will."** He lifted me by my arm, dragging me from the room and to the one beside it, which was lined with two tanks and all kinds of equipment.

I fought, but it did no good. I found myself hooked to cords, stuck inside the first tank, unable to move. I watched Spencer and another man move beyond the liquid and soon my senses dimmed as I sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

**May 2, 1978 (3:15 PM).**

**"****_This scene is so serene.._****"**

**"****_Serene? Yes, it's completely serene._****"**

**"****_Yeah. I mean- wait, don't you use that tone with me!_****"**

**"****_What tone?_****"**

**"****_That one!_****"**

**"****_I'm using the one I always use. Is that cause for concern?_****"**

**"****_You are so dense! Jeez, Al, I swear you need to socialize more!_****"**

**"****_I do socialize, on the contrary._****"**

**"****_Socializing in the labs is not what I mean._****"**

**"****_Will, let's discuss something more important._****"**

**"****_Fine. So what the hell are we supposed to do with this one?_****"**

**"****_Observation of the virus Lord Spencer said._****"**

**"****_Figures. The subject is kind of cute when she sleeps. When do you think she'll be woken up, Al?_****"**

**"****_Whenever she has a purpose, I suppose._****"**

**"****_Purpose? Somehow I knew you'd say that._****"**

**"****_Will, pass me the notes- hm, quite intriguing._****"**

**"****_What is?_****"**

**"****_It says here subject twelve's virus is close to being fully merged with her cells, organs and bodily functions._****"**

**"****_Really? What's the percentage?_****"**

**"****_According to the notes last taken it was at 94 percent positive._****"**

**"****_Impressive! What's her name again?_****"**

**"****_It simply says 'Subject Twelve'- I can't shake the feeling that I know this woman, but I cannot figure out how or why._****"**

**"****_Perhaps she reminds you of someone you've seen, Al?_****"**

**"****_Perhaps._****"**

**"****_I still think you need to socialize more._****"**

**"****_Drop it, Will._****"**


End file.
